I Now Pronounce You Mismatched
by Oh-no-she-di'ent
Summary: Luke and Lorelai get engaged. They're getting married! Too bad it's not to each other. Ruh-roh! What can possibly come of this? Season 2ish, Rated M, and complete.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_**:** Me = fan. Me ≠ Owner, affiliate, creator, official writer.

Hey! What have you guys been up to? I missed you. Every one of you! Here's a new post. I'm like a boomerang, baby. I always come back. :)

Luke and Lorelai get engaged. They're getting married! Too bad it's not to each other. Ruh-roh! What can possibly come of this? Season 2ish, Rated M, and complete. Enjoy the read!

**I Now Pronounce You Mismatched**** Part I**

A series of unplanned events.

Lorelai was familiar with the pattern. It was, after all, what filled her thirty some-odd years. Starting with the day some stork, which had to have been experiencing an out-of-this-world beak itch, let her plummet into the Gilmore clutches. Honestly, a shark's open mouth would have been better.

She was used to obstacles, as the path to her was a well-treaded one. Life had made her a funny person. If she didn't have funny, she'd have madness.

Standing at the counter of the diner, the announcement of a proposal fresh from her lips, she found herself unable to speak. She couldn't even summon the funny that was always on standby. Useful during those rare moments when the rest of her brain decided to vacation.

Luke had taken to focusing on the faces of townies smashed against his windows. For a while, he seemed genuinely distracted by the scene. But then, he was back. Looking at her, too nervous to look at her. Moving his feet, busying his hands.

She knew she'd heard him wrong.

She planted her hands on the counter and looked down at them while smiling wide and beautiful at the crazy thing her auditory sense had created.

"Um…" She shook her head, regained eye contact. "I think I'm going to need you to repeat that one."

"I said I'm getting married."

Lorelai gasped. She expected, at the very _least_, a pause of reflection or an acknowledgement of the total shock factor. Had he completely lost his mind?

"I…I just told you that Max…proposed to me." She eyed him for confirmation. He shrugged ever so slightly, and she continued. "And your response to that was…" One more time. Maybe if she heard it one more time, it'd finally—

"I told you I'm getting married," he said again slowly.

Third time definitely wasn't any better.

She needed to sit down, and she did. She sat without checking to make sure a stool was actually there. She looked to Luke, eyes wide and confused.

"W-when are you getting married?"

"How should I know?" he asked irritably.

She shook away the question, the _wrong_ question. "I mean—when did you get marri—when did you _decide_ to get married?" she asked, flustered.

He looked around for something to do. "Last night."

Lorelai stood back up. "Last night you were at my house!"

"Yeah, so?"

She leaned in enough to catch his eye again. She needed him to see every bit of her disbelieving expression. "You were at my house telling me that you and Rachel were over. Because she left. _Again_."

He didn't say anything.

"Am I wrong?" she followed up when he didn't.

"Jeez," he said under his breath. "A lot happened after that, okay?"

"Well…_obviously_."

He offered a nod. "I, uh, guess congratulations are in order."

"For what?" she shot back.

"For the engagement." He glanced to the window again and saw as the group of busybodies conversed anxiously amongst themselves. Where were fire hoses when you needed them?

"I-I'm not _engaged_," she defended.

Weariness was in his voice. "You just said you were."

She shook her head and kept shaking it through her first words. "I told you Max proposed. I didn't say I was engaged." She gestured to him with an uneasy chortle. "_You're_ engaged…as recently revealed to me in the world's most disturbing and nonchalant manner because apparently you get engaged all the time unbeknownst to me."

He spent a few seconds quietly thinking. "So…you said no to Max's proposal…" he assumed.

Looking irritated, she responded with, "If I had said no, do you think I'd be passing out daisies…and standing here talking about proposals?"

"Hell if I know. You're not exactly the most textbook person," he revealed plainly.

She shook her head and answered low. "Well, I wouldn't be."

The microwave oven dinged for her muffin, and Luke kept focus on Lorelai. "So, you didn't say yes. And you didn't say no… What exactly did you say?" he asked with a curious expression.

She was honestly having a hard time focusing her brain. "It's complicated."

"It doesn't seem all that complicated to me," he pressed. "You came in here today with an entourage." He stuck his hand out to the glass to signify the swarm that had followed her to his business. "And last night you were the happiest I've seen you in weeks. It seems to me like you've already made up your mind. If you told him you'd think it over, I think it's safe to say that you've reached a conclusion."

He'd spoken so fast and so matter-of-fact, that it took her a few seconds to drop shock and catch up. But she did.

"Well…not necessarily. Who's to say really? I mean, this is only the biggest decision of my life, Luke."

"That goes without saying."

"Good. So, you understand."

"Do you love him?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's yes or no. Do you love him? There shouldn't be a grey area for that." He shot the words at her as if their main purpose was to back her into a corner.

Lorelai looked over to the table where Rory was texting and not privy to the status of her and Luke's discussion. Her fingers involuntarily grasped the edge of the counter as if steady ground needed to be found fast. She turned eyes back to Luke.

"What kind of question is that?" she asked with no inflection. "Number one, _totally_…inappropriate. Okay. Just...so very…not appropriate. And number two, would I be here if I didn't?"

He shook his head warily. "I guess not."

"Okay, then."

He took a sharp breath and finally turned to get her muffin. As he dropped the saucer in front of her, he said, "You seemed sure when you came in here last night. Didn't seem like anything had to be thought over then." He looked down at the muffin as he spoke. "Now that there's a flower wilting on my countertop upstairs, you want to be sensible."

"I'm always sensible," she argued.

He eyed her. "A little rash, wouldn't you say?"

"_On your body_? Off topic, but sure, let's talk about it."

He rolled his eyes. "Passing out flowers when you can't even answer the question of whether or not you love the guy. Rash. And not sensible."

"I answered that question!" she spat. Luke mumbled 'whatever' under his breath. She went on with a squint of her eyes. "Can we get back to your colossal news, please?"

"What news?"

Her expression asked him if he was serious. "What happened between last night and now? Last night, Rachel was gone. As in, not here anymore. As in, 'remember to write', 'don't let the doorknob hit ya'. And now…? I mean, how thought out _was_ this?"

"I dunno," he answered quickly while staring straight at her. "Probably about as thought out as yours."

"I've been dating Max for a _year_."

He shrugged. "And I've been dating Rachel for over ten years. What's your point?"

She rolled her eyes. "I knew you for four years before I even knew Rachel existed. You can't throw a Swiss cheese relationship in my face."

"Swiss cheese," he repeated dully.

"Holes, Luke. The gaps in your relationship are bigger than the Grand Canyon. That ten years isn't impressive at all when you factor that in."

"Oh, really?" he started emphatically. "Well, that year you're so proud of isn't exactly Swiss cheese-less either, now is it?"

"What made you propose?" she asked out of nowhere.

"Because I wanted to."

"_What made you want to_?"

He threw his hands out. "I don't know! What makes anybody propose? Pick a reason!"

"What would I even be choosing from? You two were broken up! How do you go from being broken up to an engagement? You're asking me to connect dots that aren't even there!"

"Look, what's the big deal? It doesn't matter when or why it happened. The fact is, it happened. What, you think you're the only one that can get engaged on a whim?" He didn't let her answer. "Well, you're not. I'm engaged. Just…get used to it."

She laughed. Shook her head. "I can't believe you right now."

He glanced at her. Took a breath as he calmed. "So…this is…how it is. You and I are both engaged." He nodded resolutely and then gestured at her. "Well, you're still _trying to decide_," he said in a way that seemed to mock her, "So, I'm the only one that's…engaged." Lorelai stared at him with no expression. He looked down, scrunched his brows pensively, and met her eyes again. "I definitely don't understand why you'd burst in here passing out flowers if you were still on the fence. That just…it doesn't make any sense at all." His eyes flashed away for a second. "I mean, any rational person would think you'd just gotten engaged last night."

There were so many seconds of silence between them. Just eye contact.

Lorelai finally dropped her eyes. Shook her head again. Stared at the tiny nuts in her muffin as she asked a quiet question. "And that rational person would, in-turn, do what?"

He let another quiet fall over them. A longer one. Finally, he cleared his throat. "Wait for her to come in, I guess. Wait for her to make it official. Then he'd say…"

She finally lifted her head and looked directly into his eyes, making his heart pound and pound.

"How happy he is for her," he finished on cue.

She looked left. Just looked away. She had no choice but to accept his answer.

The day wasn't proving to be the best.

"Well, thanks. But again…I haven't decided anything."

"You will, though."

And then she was staring at him again. He didn't look confident in his assumption. In fact, he looked uneasy and just generally unexcited.

"Congratulations to you and Rachel," she followed appropriately.

Luke smiled a little. "Better late than never. Thanks."

She met his smile. Held in her questions of concern and her dim outlook on his spontaneous and uncharacteristic decision to marry his ex-girlfriend. Last night, she was his ex-girlfriend. Lorelai wondered if the 'ex' had even fallen away before she took on the new role as fiancée.

"Did you have a ring?" she asked as positively as she could.

"No, I'm gonna pick one up today." He nodded like everything was on schedule and planned out perfectly.

"Oh, okay."

"What about Max? Did he have one?" he asked.

She shook her head and picked at her muffin. "First comes the answer, then comes the bling."

"One way to go."

An amused smile came across her lips. "I guess spontaneity truly is in this year. Preparation is overrated. When the mood strikes, buy the cow on credit. Seal the deal with a kiss and a 'hold that thought'."

Luke nodded idly. "Listen, I better get back to work. I have a lot to do today."

Lorelai smiled. "Same here."

He shot daggers to the windows before his eyes softened and he met Lorelai's gaze again. "If you can, you know, not tell anybody about this whole thing just yet…that'd be great."

She held up a thumb in agreement but at the same time, asked quietly, "Secret engagement?"

He sighed. He looked older and so tired. "Not a secret. Just…private. For now, anyway."

"Why private?"

He tilted his head at her. "Take a look outside and ask me that question again."

She did look outside. Smiled a bit at all the people that seemed to multiply. "Understood."

"Thought you would."

She picked up the dish with her morning muffin. "So…just to be certain…you're not having any second thoughts or anything, are you?"

He looked down as he shook his head. "Why would I be?"

She set her features in a stern regard. "_It's yes or no. There shouldn't be a grey area for that_," she mimicked in her best Luke voice.

He rolled his eyes. "My answer is no," he stated clearly.

The delight disappeared from her face quicker than he was used to as she answered with a sobering, "Good. Engagements are serious business. Can't…enter into them lightly. So I hear anyway."

Luke dropped his eyes again, and there was an uncomfortable silence.

"Well, my, uh, table waits," she announced. He looked at her and offered a courteous smile at her much bigger, plastered one. "Mind if we get some coffee brought over?"

He waved her to her seat, letting her know he'd take care of her. "You got it."

"And, um…" She'd started inching over to her and Rory's table but stopped ungracefully as she said to him, "I'll be sure to keep you posted on my…thing."

He smiled automatically. "You do that."

She made it over to her table in a hurry.

Luke turned to the brewer, slid the basket out, and shoved it back in place with fresh grounds. The machine got to percolating, and he fought the urge to rest his head against the heated metal.

He sighed and his shoulders drooped. "What a day; what a day," he whispered.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

"Mom," Rory whined pathetically for the third time.

"Rory, I promised."

Rory followed her mom into their house and stayed on her heels as she turned to place her sweater on the coat rack.

"I'm the daughter!" she reminded her. "Secrets aren't expected to be kept between the mom and the daughter. It's the exception! Come on, Mom. Pleeease!"

Lorelai smiled and headed into the living room. "Sorry, Sweets. Luke isn't exactly mister open-book as is. I can't betray his trust or he'll never tell me anything else. And then if anything particularly juicy happens in his life, I won't be in the loop. Is that what you want, huh? A loopless mom?"

"Well, you're in the loop now, and I don't find that I'm benefiting from it much."

Lorelai sat on the sofa, and gripped the cordless phone, which had been snagged en route. "But doesn't it feel good knowing that at least _one_ of us is-"

"No, it doesn't," she interrupted grouchily to Lorelai's amusement.

Rory only had her mother's mannerisms to go by when she returned to their table earlier at Luke's. That was really all that she needed considering Lorelai never hid dissatisfaction well. She questioned her, of course, and only got news that Luke wasn't devastated to hear of her pending engagement. Everyone could relax. She told of how he actually had his own news to share. It was a slip-up, and to keep from breaking her promise to him, she didn't elaborate. As Rory eagerly tried to follow up on the leak, Lorelai only said that she'd know soon enough.

Rory found that quite unacceptable.

Standing in front of the sofa, arms folded, Rory looked down at her mom who was seated with a vice grip on the cordless. "Who are you calling?"

"Hm?" Rory nodded toward the phone. "Oh! This? Um…Max," she revealed nervously.

Rory frowned. "Is this news?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is it forbidden? It's a phone call to the guy you're seeing. Why are you acting like this is something huge?"

She smiled. Seemed to hold her breath in for a long moment. "Because," she drew out. "Maybe it just might be."

Rory was sure she didn't mean what it sounded like she meant. Considering they had done nothing but have an early breakfast at Luke's, with no further discussion on the marriage matter, Rory knew the low probability that Lorelai had reached a decision to Max's very important question.

"You don't mean…" Rory began with certainty. Lorelai's expression told her otherwise. "Oh…wow…you _do_ mean."

Lorelai bit her lip. "What do you think?"

Rory quickly sat beside her. "About what? You haven't even told me what you've decided! What'd you decide?" she asked at once. "It's _yes_, isn't it? Or _no_. Oh, it's _no_. Poor Mr. Medina. Jeez, Mom, are you going to call and break his heart? If you're going to do that, you should do it in person. Wait, maybe it needs to be done in person, regardless of the answer." She tried desperately to think. "What's the proper way to do this? We don't have a lot of experience with this kind of thing in this household. Think we should call Miss Patty? She'll know."

"Relax, Babe. We don't need outside help. I can handle this, I think."

"I can't believe you didn't talk this through with me. I feel jipped. And curious. Mostly curious. _What's your answer_?"

Lorelai closed her eyes for a second. Tight. Like a child preparing for a big surprise. Then she opened them with a look of determination.

"My answer is…" She held her breath again. Wrinkled her forehead tighter and tighter. "…yes."

Rory's eyes widened. "Yes?"

Lorelai flinched.

"Did you just-?"

"Wait, just let me think for another second," she muttered as she laid a hand to her forehead.

"Put the phone down, Mom."

She shook her head, no. She couldn't put the phone down. She'd picked it up with the intention of calling Max with good news. All she had to do was work herself up to it. The decision was made, damn it. As far as she was concerned, there was no going back. Going back involved breaking up and being single. No one to fill the 'plus one' on any prospective wedding invites.

She didn't care for the pressure. She was supposed to have time. She was supposed to be able to think freely and carefully about a future with Max. That was all that was _supposed_ to go into the decision. She wasn't supposed to be thinking of Luke's impulsive proposal that made her feel she had to get in the game or step back out of the way of the other players.

Last night, it was her moment. Confused as she was, she was happy. This morning, it was _her moment!_ Thoughtful as she was, there was excitement. It was all about her life as a married woman. A woman married to Max Medina. Now, all thoughts circled around what her life would be like over the next few months if she turned Max down. There would still be excitement, happiness, and wedded bliss. It just wouldn't belong to her. She couldn't wrap her mind around having to deal with all of that…as an unattached person.

Luke was making a mistake. She could feel it. She was bothered by it. Why Rachel? Why a _proposal_? Why last night? She needed more time to clear her head, but she had no time. Absolutely no time. She was making huge decisions with a cluttered headspace.

"I'm doing this. I'm calling Max."

"To tell him what?"

She breathed deeply one final time, clicked the button, and got a dial tone. "Yes. I'm calling to tell him yes," she stated confidently. She dialed, whispered "yes" over and over. As if she would forget that one word.

Rory slowly looked into her face. Gave a cautious and resigned reminder. What was she going to do with her mother? "Marriage is forever, Mom. It's expensive rings and real live beating hearts and…people's lives changing." She paused. "Ideally, it's forever. Just try to be sure."

With the phone to her ear, Lorelai stared doe-eyed at her best friend and kid. In the seconds their eyes were locked, she was frozen.

"Hello?"

Rory heard when Max answered. She glanced at the phone then back at her mom.

"Hello?" he said again. "Lorelai, Rory?" The house number had come across his caller id.

Rory broke contact from her mom and leaned in a bit. "Hey, Mr. Medina," she said courteously. She didn't hear his response. Just a prolonged muffled voice. "Hold for my mom," she followed before standing. She patted Lorelai's head affectionately and walked away.

Lorelai watched her until she was gone. She found her tongue after Max's fourth "Lorelai? Hello?"

"Hey, Hon," she began with a bare voice that improved once she cleared her throat. She sat back and tried to relax. "How was your night?...mmhm…mmhm…I _have_ been thinking actually. That's uh—that's kind of why I called…" She rubbed her sweaty palm over her thigh.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Rory disapproved.

Lorelai knew it. She could feel it. She bugged her endlessly with pleas to _just admit it_! After agreeing to marry Max, Lorelai's first order of business was to get Rory's take, and upon doing so, she found that Rory wasn't over the moon. Sure, she smiled, hugged her, told her she was happy for her, and she couldn't wait to welcome her English teacher into their home…but Lorelai doubted Rory would hotwire a car with a breadstick and take off in search of Max if she thought he was leaving. If she wasn't willing to do that, how serious could she be? Despite all protests, though, Rory refused to summon her inner Mikey. Kirstie Alley and John Travolta definitely got the more supportive kid in that respect.

After the fifteenth _you-can-tell-me-anything-Rory-I-won't-be-mad_ mother/ daughter talk where Rory asked her to please get a hobby, Lorelai figured she was overreacting, searching for things that weren't there. Being officially engaged, she decided, did strange things to a person.

There was no grace period in telling the town, and once they knew, they immediately began involving themselves in the procession. If it wasn't Kirk offering his multitude of skills in every category imaginable, then it was Gypsy shooting off hot honeymoon spots where she had certain connections through 'special friends'. And the only thing that surprised Lorelai about Patty's offer to organize the male entertainment for a bachelorette party, was her waiting two whole days to extend the invitation.

Lorelai suggested and _Max agreed_ on a small and speedy ceremony, only three weeks from the official engagement. The venue was a given. The town square. It was beautiful, accommodating, and great in a pinch. It was one of the few things decided upon early. Everything else was being juggled between work, coffee, sleep, and her constant indecisiveness.

With only two weeks to go, Lorelai was at work when she learned of Sookie's supposed-to-be-a-surprise wedding shower. While grateful, she accepted the news with a soft sigh. The event she'd planned to keep low-key had too many caring individuals feeding it super-grow formula every time she turned around.

She left the pink goody-filled kitchen of the inn and headed into town to meet up with Max. They'd made an appointment to meet with their chosen Officiant, who she knew formally from the high number of inn weddings she'd headed.

As soon as it came into view, Lorelai made the choice to pull into _Doose's_ for refreshment. On her way in, she was caught off guard by Rachel and Luke exiting the small store.

"Whoa!" She hopped back from the door just in time to avoid a collision. "Hey there, you two!" She always grinned like a nervous idiot in Rachel's presence. Now was absolutely no exception.

Rachel returned the smile. "Sorry, didn't mean to plow into you, Lorelai."

"Don't worry about it. Gives me a chance to show off my catlike reflexes." She looked from Rachel to Luke to the bags he held. "So, doing some shopping, huh? Anything for me in there?" she teased with a playful stretch of her body to look inside.

"Hm, not sure. Do you like salad?" Rachel asked.

"Please," mumbled Luke. Both women looked up at him. He frowned and focused on Lorelai. "What? You don't."

As soon as Rachel turned to her for confirmation, Lorelai shrugged weakly. "I would actually love it if it weren't for all the vegetables."

Rachel found that amusing, and Luke rolled his eyes.

"Bar-b-que, then?" she offered instead.

Lorelai nodded eagerly. "Big fan of bar-b-que." She smiled more. "So, you _were_ shopping with me in mind."

"Is there any other way to shop?" Rachel answered good-naturedly.

"Little warning: Indulging her may seem harmless, but it leads to levels of obnoxiousness I'm sure you never thought possible. Choose your words wisely," Luke heeded.

Lorelai moved her amused eyes from him to Rachel. "Do me a favor. Ignore the crank to your left."

Rachel shook her head. "Oh, I plan to." She followed that with a shove to Luke's side as he ignored their jaunty collaboration.

"You can join us for lunch if you want. Chef _Moi_. There'll be plenty."

Lorelai caught Luke rolling his eyes and ended up smiling because of it. "Well, Rachel, I really appreciate that. And it's tempting—trust me—but unfortunately, I have an appointment to get to…and plus, Luke, here, thinks that if I took you up on that invite, there's a very good chance that _'plenty of food'_ will quickly turn into _'not enough food'_."

"He doesn't think that," Rachel laughingly disputed.

"Oh, yes, he does," Luke chimed in.

"He totally thinks that," Lorelai added shortly after.

"Come on, Luke, play nice," Rachel told him.

"Yeah, Luke, _play_ _nice_," Lorelai goaded.

"Hush."

"_Hush_?" Rachel gawked. "You're telling me to zip it now?"

"No, not you," he corrected quickly. "Her!"

Lorelai nodded airily at Rachel. "Yeah, that was for me, don't worry. He has no problems ordering _me_ to silence."

Luke gave a nod. "Exactly."

"I think he's kind of proud of it, actually," she continued.

He shrugged. "Wouldn't say proud, but it does bring a sense of peace over me. It's nice."

"Well, as long as you're centered…"

"Close to it."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Alice…one of these days."

"Threats? Really? Forgetting I'm the guy with the coffee, I see. Remember how important self-preservation is to you."

She frowned, nodded. "Well, that is true."

"I'm surprised you keep forgetting that."

"Not so much forgetting, as is allowing you to remember and appreciate why I let you live."

"Dark for you."

"Gotta keep you on your toes. As long as you hold onto the reminder, you have nothing to worry about. Just keep it stuffed between the beloved Trekkie years and Mickey Rourke's original face."

"Oh, I'll stuff it somewhere, alright..."

She smiled, respectfully exited their zone, and let her attention drift over to Rachel, who had eyebrows raised.

"Hey," Lorelai acknowledged.

Rachel's beautiful and not entirely comfortable smile led the way. "That was… an interesting display of whatever that was."

"Yeah, I'm sorry," began Lorelai. "But, ya know, _he_ started it."

"Yeah, right," Luke grumbled.

Lorelai clasped her hands. "So, you agree. Excellent."

"I didn't start anything. _You_ started it," he countered easily. "Like you always do."

"No, no, I am _pretty sure _that-"

He copied her silly inflection. "Well, I am _extremely certain _that-"

"Okay!" Rachel interjected. She laughed amicably when they both looked at her. "We better get this stuff to the apartment." She looked up at Luke for confirmation, and he nodded in agreement.

"You're right," he stated with apology. He shook away the silly, pointless argument. "Let's get this ice cream upstairs before it melts." He immediately looked at Lorelai to tell her he'd catch her later, but Rachel's outburst stole his focus.

"That's what I forgot!" she exclaimed. "Ice cream!" Luke brought the bags up higher to peek inside for the half pint. "I told you I was forgetting something."

"You sure it's not in here?"

"Yeah, pretty sure."

Lorelai jumped in. "Well, I'll see you two later on in the diner. I better hurry along before I'm late for my appointment." She moved in and grasped the doorknob as Rachel and Luke both rattled off their _'see you laters'_.

No sooner than she pulled the door open, did she hear Luke volunteer to run in and get the forgotten item. Rachel thanked him and offered to take the bags on to the apartment. The door closed just as there were sounds of bags switching hands. Seconds later, the business door opened and closed again.

"Afternoon, Luke!"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Hey, Taylor," he followed monotonously without slowing.

Lorelai was in frozen foods when Luke arrived. She was looking over items she had not come in the store for.

"You picking up ice cream too?" Luke asked distractedly as he opened the door to the ice cream case.

She stopped dawdling and walked over to him. Sighed. "Hey."

Luke fingered the brands. "Hey back." He reached in and grabbed a carton of butter pecan. When he stepped back, Lorelai closed the door for him and faced him. After a second of standing there, she began to back up while gesturing for him to follow her.

"Walk with me; talk with me," she encouraged.

Luke gave a look of impatience at the show of what appeared to be another crazy Lorelai antic before he willingly followed her further into the store. "What's this about? Rachel's going to wonder where I am, you know," he complained.

"My, she has you on a leash already? Maybe I should get some pointers from her."

"Very funny."

Lorelai stopped when she had nowhere else to walk. Looked on the shelf a little ways over and saw beef jerky and pickled sausages. She started perusing. "So, how are things?" she asked simply.

"What things?"

"All things."

"Any _thing_ specific?" he asked with annoyance.

She smiled and looked at him. "Rachel, Luke. The woman who you asked to marry you and who said yes? Remember her? The woman who affectionately refers to you as her snuggly sweet poo bear?"

"She does not call me that," he disagreed with a sigh.

"She does in my head."

"Yeah, not weird at all." He gave her an exhausted look. "You going somewhere with this?"

"Yes, and obviously you're in a completely different car." Her eyes dropped to his chest. "I just want to know how things are coming along. I've hardly seen you at all this week. I even missed the big reveal—how, the night after you told me your news, Rachel slipped up and told Patty and Patty slipped up and told everyone in town. I don't even know how you're handling all of this."

He shrugged. "Well, the news has been out for a week…in _this_ town…so it's not hard to determine how any sane person would be dealing with it."

"With joy and glee, I presume."

"Sure. There will be plenty of that when it's all over."

"How many days now?"

"Three," he answered with a nod.

"Wow, it's really closing in, isn't it?"

"Seems that way."

"What time have you decided on?"

He shrugged. "I think Rachel said sometime before the lunch crowd comes in. So, eleven fifteen, eleven thirty, maybe."

She shook her head. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd think this was a hair appointment or a date to pick out a ceiling fan."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but there aren't a lot of frills with a City Hall wedding," he announced evenly as he brushed his fingers across the film of ice on the container.

Lorelai nodded. "I guess not." They looked at one another. "How is the cohabitating coming along? Any more misplaced milk catastrophes? I hope not because I can only imagine the confused looks you'll get if you start petitioning to have pictures of milk cartons placed on milk cartons."

He grasped the back of his neck. "It's going okay. It's getting a little less weird every day. That's something."

"Ready for forever?" she asked with a kind smile.

His brows rose. "I better be. Like it or not, it's coming. Are you trying to get deep on me here or something?"

She chuckled. "No, not particularly. Just sharing a little part of my home life." She caught the questions in his expression and added, "It's something Rory now casually asks me twice a day, on average."

"Why?"

"It's a fun hot-seat question. You agree?"

"Not really," he replied dryly.

"She doesn't think I'm committed to this," she revealed.

"To what? To _Max_?" he asked, appearing more interested.

Lorelai glanced at him, not sure if she imagined his enthusiasm. "Max, marriage, balls, chains, and shackles. She asks, I tell her I'm still in, and the cycle continues."

"Sounds exhausting."

"It's our thing. Apparently something I inspired."

Luke sat on the question for a moment. "But you _are_ committed, right?"

She smiled. "I'm nothing if not loyal to my commitments."

"It doesn't bother you that Rory is asking you that multiple times a day? Has she actually said that she doubts your commitment? I can't really see her saying that."

"I infer, she doesn't deny…that kind of thing. She's just looking out for me."

He couldn't stop himself from asking questions about that topic. "But…why would she think you're not serious, though?"

"Because I'm me, would be my first guess," she answered with amusement.

"But…she isn't right, though, right?" he clarified once more.

She reared back. "My left hand's value like quadrupled overnight. Who would find issues with that?"

He sighed with thinning patience.

"Come on, it's a joke, Luke. Why the serious face?"

"I'm not being serious." He didn't seem to believe his own words.

Lorelai ignored it. She punched him softly, playfully. Joked, "I have two weeks left to let it all sink in, though. Compared to your few days. Still seeming like a good idea that you're rushing to the alter?"

"What makes you think I'm rushing? I'm not rushing."

"I disagree." She said that with a short laugh but meant it very much.

"Well, I'm not. Besides, what's the point of waiting? When you become engaged, you're locked in. Only reason to wait is to plan some big unnecessary event. I'm not into that, and thankfully, neither is Rachel." He hesitated a moment. "If anything, I should be surprised that you're planning a wedding as fast as you are. You're the one that seems to be rushing."

"Plenty of people plan a wedding in a month."

"Yours is being planned in three weeks," he noted. "And I doubt any of those people had so much uncertainty when it came to the proposal."

She studied him. "Now, it's my turn to ask if you're going somewhere with this."

"Nope. Nowhere."

Lorelai nodded. Luke could nearly see the thoughts whirling around inside her overactive brain. "I have a question for you."

"Okay..."

She looked down. She had yet to shake the feeling that he was making a mistake marrying Rachel. Over the course of the week, she'd grown hopeful that he'd come to his senses, but all of that had come to an unexpected halt when he revealed his plans to travel to City Hall in mere _days_ to complete the deed.

He'd told her over coffee four days ago. So casually, too. It was so _him_. What was with him and his cursory bomb dropping?

It was only a coincidence that the date of her big day was decided fifteen hours later.

"You're the most levelheaded person I know," she began. She met his eyes. "How sure are you about all of this?"

That simple question made him frustrated. "Why do you keep asking me those kinds of questions? What is it that you expect me to say?"

"I've only asked you once…"

"First day I told you, you were questioning me up a wall, too," he pointed out.

She tossed her hands out. "Okay, fine, _twice_."

"Whatever. Either way, you have to stop addressing me like I don't know what I'm doing. I _know_ what I'm doing!"

"You're questioning me too!" she argued. "You don't see me overreacting." She allowed time for consideration. "You're my friend, and I've earned the right to an opinion, I think. I mean, no offense, but you and Rachel's engagement is a little out of the blue and weird. I'm happy for you, of course, but I have a right to speak on the weirdness!"

He focused on her. "Did you just call my relationship weird?"

"I _said_ no offense."

"Well, I'm offended."

She smiled at the return of his everyday gruffness. "Look, I just want to be sure that you know what you're getting into."

"I do."

"And that you're happy."

"I am."

"And…that you won't move away and open up a Litchfield _Luke's_ or a Madison, Wisconsin _Luke's_."

Corner of his mouth turned up at her extravagance. "I don't plan to."

"Or even a…_Luke and Rachel's_…anywhere. No name changes."

"Is that an order, Sergeant?" He asked the question with a mild tone and a strong frown.

"Humble request, Corporal."

He sighed, let his eyes roll round slow. "Again, I don't plan to."

She nodded at that. "Also…"

"_Also_? How many of these do you think you're entitled to?"

"Enough to make my heart content."

"I'd probably miss my wedding if I agreed to that."

She held up an index finger. "Just one more."

"One more."

"I want you to know that…" In her pause, they stared at one another, and she blinked perceptively. Ended up sighing and smiling. Luke's eyes were kind of, sort of…very captivating. She had to focus to piece together her splintered thoughts. "Um, with you now off the market, you're leaving Kirk as Stars Hollow's most eligible bachelor. Thanks for making us the laughing stock of the north."

That made him smile. "You have my deepest sympathies."

She took a breath. "I have to ask this totally indecent question. Get ready for the eye bulge."

He squinted confusedly. "What?"

She asked the question instead of repeating herself. "Rachel isn't pregnant, is she?"

His reaction was the exact one she expected. She held off amusement and appeared serious as she awaited the answer.

"Pregnant? _What_? No! What made you even-"

"I'm sorry. Not my place to ask. _Definitely_ not my business. I was just wondering because of the whole fast, courthouse-wedding thing. But she's _not_ pregnant; I heard you; I'm sorry for jumping to that conclusion. Back to the regularly scheduled program."

He held a tight expression. "Lorelai, I swear-"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Let's forget I asked!"

He rolled his eyes like he was back to being unsurprised by anything she did or said. "You know, I could ask you the same question."

She nodded. "I know. You could. And the answer would be no. I'm not knocked up."

He turned red.

"Sorry," she volunteered.

Sometimes, Luke thought, it was downright embarrassing how much he flustered in her presence. He regained his composure. "Marrying because of pregnancy? You do realize this is the new millennium, and we're not hooking up in the back of dusty Mustangs anymore, right?"

"Hey, speak for yourself," she teased.

"Jeez." Second blush in fifteen seconds.

Lorelai reached onto the shelf and snagged a treat. "I hope you don't mind. I just felt like a little one-on-one talk. This is the best I could do on such short notice." She played with the wrapper. "Can't seem to get any face time with you these days."

"What do you mean? I've seen you in the diner all week."

"Yeah, that's true," she said with a nod. "You and Rachel served my coffee, and you and Rachel served my eggs, followed by a little of you and Rachel both handing me some jelly when I asked for it. It's been a _great week_."

"Yeah, she's taken pretty well to the whole diner experience."

"That, she has."

Luke didn't pick up on any strife there. "You haven't been in much anyway. You have a lot on your plate now."

"I guess."

"Have you told your parents?"

Lorelai chuckled a little, nodded. "Yeah." She'd told Emily and Richard, watched as they bit back bitterness. She wasn't marrying a son or grandson of someone with social or ancestral ties to greatness, so there was no reason to expect much from them. A sigh here, a forced smile there, a _'where are you registered?'_ and she'd left the Hartford mansion satisfied. They had exceeded her expectations. "They were on their very best mediocre behavior," she finished.

Luke genuinely seemed pleased with that. Every time Lorelai and her parents made a step in a good direction, he was optimistic—though, in his experience, the feat was usually followed by something traumatizing. "They're going to the wedding, then?" He didn't care for the feeling of the word on his lips.

She nodded. "They'll be there. Crying for all the wrong reasons."

"Long as they're there."

Lorelai hid how happy she really was with her parents' compliance. "Invitations should be arriving in the next day or two." She pointed at him. "So, you, mister, can just choose either the chicken or fish and drop it in the special handcrafted lace-covered box…which, by the way, will be set up on the counter at _Luke's_, pending your approval…"

His anticipated eye roll let her know instantly that it was okay. "Why can't you just have them mail it back to you like normal people do?"

"Because I'm not normal people, Luke. Besides, this way is more personable. And fast. The wedding is two weeks away, you know."

He sighed. "I don't know about going to the wedding."

"No, it's okay. Rachel is invited, too, of course. I wouldn't-"

"Weddings aren't my thing," he interrupted. "Sorry."

She stared at him for a moment. Stated slowly, "Well, they aren't my thing either, but I'm going to be there." She smiled to lighten the mood.

He shrugged. Said once more, "Sorry." Though, he didn't seem very sorry at all.

Humor left her, and only disappointment remained. "How can you not come to my wedding?" she asked with knitted brows. "What are you going to be busy doing?"

He pointed over his shoulder. "Look, I have to get going. I'm sure Rachel is waiting for me. I'll see you, okay?" He turned halfway before Lorelai stopped him with a soft touch to his arm.

"Wait, are you really not going to answer my question?" She was very confused.

He faced her again. "I don't like weddings," he said clearly. "It's nothing personal."

"Of course it's personal, Luke. If you choose not to come, I'm going to take it _very_ personal."

"Why?" he asked like it was absurd.

Her wrinkled brows smoothed out in an instant. The words took a while longer to come. "Wow. Epiphanies can really suck," she said with simplicity.

"What are you talking about?"

"All this time, I thought of you as a close friend. You just made it clear that I was wrong."

He gave her an exhausted look. "I would rather pluck out one of my eyeballs with red hot pliers than go to a wedding." Would pluck out both before he'd go to one of hers. "Get the picture?"

She took a breath. "I'm sorry, Luke. I know it sucks, and I'm probably being completely selfish with this, but I want you there. There are a lot of people who can check the 'will not attend' box and get away with it, but you, I'm sorry to say, are in the small group of people who can't."

"Jeez, Lorelai. This is ridiculous," he muttered.

"And unfair. Don't forget unfair."

He glared at her. "I'd say that qualifies. Especially since I'm not _making_ you come to mine."

"I offered," she reminded. Albeit, a little halfheartedly, but she did offer. Luke wasn't remotely interested in that offer.

He clenched his jaw. "I'll think about it," he grumbled.

"You have to come."

"I said I'll think about it," he snapped.

She smiled warmly in spite of his very real frustration. "Okay. Think about it. But don't take too long."

He resented the idea of going to her wedding. And he knew he'd end up going if it meant that much to her. Unfortunately for him, it did.

"Alright, I really have to go. Rachel probably thinks I skipped town by now," he relayed sullenly.

At that, Lorelai finally thought to look at her watch. "Yeah, I have to take off, too." They broke away from their isolated corner and headed upfront.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

"I don't like it."

"Lorelai, this is gorgeous!"

Lorelai eyed the gown and only ended up shaking her head again adamantly toward Sookie. "I'm sorry, I just don't like it."

Sookie studied the dress. "But…" She really didn't see anything past the perfection. "What don't you like about it?"

Lorelai stood across the room of the boutique, hands in pockets. She advanced upon the dress, moving through a sea of white chiffon and smooth satin.

She made it to the dress, got her close-up view, and gave it a thorough examination. When she looked to Sookie, she found her friend already wide-eyed and eager to hear a retraction. Lorelai pouted in apology and Sookie slumped forward.

"It's just not right."

"Too beautiful?"

Lorelai chuckled. "Too…_showy_," she explained.

"What?"

Lorelai stepped to the rear. "Look at the train. What is that, like ten feet long? It's way too much."

"It's an average sweep train. Four inches, max."

"It's not me."

Sookie laughed. "We've been looking at dresses all afternoon, and I've seen four that I thought were perfect for you, and you hated every one."

"Not hated," she said pitifully. She held a frown toward the dress that Sookie recommended. "Sookie, this has beads all over the chest. I never said I wanted beads over the girls. And look at all these ruffles at the midsection. This has to be the busiest wedding dress on the planet. I bet it comes with its own itinerary."

Sookie's hands went up in defeat. "Okay, another one gets checked off the list." She looked at her watch and then looked around for the saleslady who had gone off into the back some time ago. "You want to keep looking in here or drive some more? We have a half tank of gas and about two hours left before we have to head back to town."

They were just outside of Manchester. Had managed to sneak away even though the engagement party was that night, and Sookie had many last minute touches to put on the party.

"I'm all for heading back. As you know, I found the perfect dress an hour ago."

Sookie rolled her eyes. "That's your idea of the perfect dress?"

"It fits the occasion."

"The occasion being your _wedding_…" Sookie clarified.

"The occasion being my wedding, yes. One that is going to be simple and modest, mind you."

"Lorelai, that dress is going to make guests fall asleep as you come down the aisle. It was extremely plain. The most exciting thing on it was the sash, which I'm not even sure comes _with_ the dress."

Lorelai smiled. "It was a beautiful dress, Sook. Not gaudy. Simple. And _beautiful_. And I want it, so can we please leave this place and go back to the other place before someone scoops the only one in my size?"

Sookie relented. Shook her head as she noticeably gave in. "Well, at least we won't have to stop at an ATM. I'm sure you have the twenty or thirty bucks for it in your pocket."

Lorelai smiled at the harmless and silly joke. She draped her arm across Sookie's shoulders. "Best thing about simple is you can dress it up how you want. I'll make it pop; you'll see."

Sookie sighed and patted her hand supportively. "I'll tell you one thing, that Payless Shoes thing had better been a joke. As best friend, I automatically take half the responsibility for your wedding attire. You gotta throw me a bone here."

Lorelai laughed softly. "Don't worry, Hon. I aim to make you proud of your fifty percent."

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

The engagement party was _made_ for Lorelai.

It seemed no one remembered that there was a groom in the equation. All gifts were for her, and even the color scheme of the event catered to her gender. Max was a good sport, though. He and Lorelai sat on their throne, of sorts, and allowed the town to shower them with attention.

Lane provided the music, and she used it as practice for their wedding, since she'd snagged that gig as well.

During the gift giving, Lorelai was happy as could be. Receiving presents had always had that effect on her. She marveled over the guests as much as they marveled over her and her dolled up beau. Everyone was dressed so fancy!

"Oh, look, a gravy boat," Max admired.

Lorelai looked at the dish the color of spring green that he had just taken from the gift bag. She smiled amusedly. "That one is yours."

Max chuckled. "We're supposed to be sharing, remember?"

"Only applies to the good gifts that have a use in chateau Gilmore."

"It has a great use. You know all that creamy goodness that goes over my cubed steak you love so much?" He held up the dish. "This has a hand in giving you that."

"_That_ little dish?"

"This little dish."

"Well, okay. Drop it over in the probation pile."

He leaned over and put it on the table with a smile. "I have an intriguing question."

"Intriguing questions are always welcome."

He nodded, rubbed his hands together. "Are you planning on making chateau Gilmore, chateau Medina or any variation thereof?"

She went from looking at him to looking at her hands. "Well, the house has grown accustomed to its name, so I can't say for sure."

He reached over and took one of her hands in his, causing her eyes to go to him. She was met with a kind smile. "What about you?"

"What about me?" she asked teasingly.

He was patient. "Will there be any name changing with the owner of said house?"

She used both her hands to play with his. Had all focus on that. "Do you want there to be a change?"

"It'd be nice…"

She nodded. "Then there will be a change," she declared.

"But it'll only be nice if that's what _you_ want."

"It comes with the territory, right?"

"Not necessarily. You can keep your name if you'd like. It won't make us any less married."

She considered it. "Only reservation I have is not having the same name as Rory."

"Of course. Well, how about-"

"Maybe we could change her name too."

He cocked his head, smiled at her spontaneous suggestion. "We might want to discuss that with her befo-"

"Ooh, or maybe we could all three get a new name! How awesome would that be! Like…uh…Hot Stuff. Mister and missus _Hot Stuff_, with the youngest of the Hot Stuff bunch, Rory Leigh." She took on a thoughtful expression. "I've never noticed that Rory's name sounds like 'royally'. Isn't that cool? _Royally Gilmore_. It fits, somehow. Hot Stuff would probably mess that up. Taint its sanctity, you know? Well, I think we're going to have to ditch Hot Stuff. But we can come up with something equally great. We've got time."

Max stared at her pensively. "You're really beautiful when you're flustered."

"Who says I'm flustered?" she asked, slightly offended. "Nice job covering it with the flattery, by the way. You definitely know your audience."

"We don't have to decide anything right now. I didn't mean to put you on the spot with this."

"I'm not on any spot. I'm on a _cloud_. A really big, fluffy cloud, thanks to you and your very kind offer to take me on for the rest of your life."

"And your life, too," he added.

She shook her head. "Won't matter. Guys drop first," she said with a wink.

He chuckled. "Oh, yeah. Of course."

"You can count on me to make your farewell extra spicy, though. Just imagine it: In bed, teeth in a glass, one part of your body stiffer than the rest… You'll be the envy of all your friends."

"You paint a disturbing…yet, arousing picture," he said with laughter.

She rubbed her hands over his with a wide smile. "Feeling really good about marrying me, now, I bet, huh?"

He locked his eyes with hers. "I haven't stopped feeling good since I asked you, Lorelai Gilmore. Never doubted it for a second."

Lorelai returned his stare. Worked out the best way to respond. She was never really good with the heartfelt moments. She loved the sweet talk. Processed it well. But that, unfortunately, didn't make the words flow any better.

Her attention was stolen away before she could ruin the moment by speaking.

"Hey…sorry, hope I didn't interrupt anything too good."

Lorelai looked down to Rachel who cradled a gift. "_Hey_!" she greeted with true surprise. "You're here. You made it!"

Pleased at Lorelai's welcome, her words were sprightly. "Yeah, I did. Thanks so much for the invite. I hope you don't mind, I was kind of strapped for time, so I ended up getting some lame hoary gift for you guys," she ended while holding up the nicely wrapped gift with apology.

Lorelai's eyes widened before she was grinning. "Well, we can never have too many of _those_ gifts, and you've actually just livened up the whole table here." She reached for the box eagerly.

Max and Rachel both laughed.

"Can't really blame her for that one," mused Max to Rachel.

Rachel laughed a bit longer. "It's _his_ and _hers_ bath towels," she revealed. "Little on the boring, traditional side but that gorgeous embroidery will change your life," she exaggerated.

Lorelai chuckled. "Well, my current life was starting to get a little frayed, so the timing couldn't be better." She tapped the box. "Thanks so much, Rachel."

"My pleasure."

"Thanks from me too. You know, I think this is the first gift of ours that I'm able to use."

"Really?"

He nodded. "I was starting to feel like a prop. So, thanks. Really."

Rachel laughed. "Well, congratulations to you two." She looked behind herself. "I don't know where that fiancé of mine went that fast..."

Lorelai instinctively looked around. She didn't know Luke was there. She never thought he'd come. It was a big enough battle trying to get him to consider the wedding. Even after she saw that Rachel was there, she still didn't think there was a possibility of her having an escort.

"…Hopefully he hasn't ditched me. He promised to stay and dance one dance, though, so I have about a fifty-fifty chance that he's still here."

Lorelai looked back at Rachel, impressed. "You got him to promise a dance? How'd you do that?"

Rachel shook her head, grinned like she had a secret. "Let's just say that I had to remind him of my powers…as a woman." She ended that statement with a knowing look at Lorelai, and Lorelai, of course, got the meaning immediately. Whether she wanted the true meaning or not, she got it.

She nodded, but chose to remain mute on that one. Her eyes happened over to Max, and she smiled and rubbed his knee. "How often do you think I'll have to pull out the big guns with you, mister?" she teased.

"With any luck…every single day of our existence together."

Her smile spread as she looked away. She instantly grew distracted. Rachel living there all the time with Luke had to be driving him crazy. A person didn't just go from loving solitude to being problem-free with a roomie. A very permanent roomie, at that.

Their wedding was in two days.

Day after tomorrow, Luke would be a married man. A man married to Rachel. There was no buildup. Not like with her and Max's wedding, where there was so much to do and so much town involvement that you couldn't help but mark days on the calendar. For Luke, it was a countdown that only existed for those who cared enough to keep track.

Lorelai glanced at her watch. There was at least thirty-nine and a half hours left until his and Rachel's I do's. _Less_ than two days. Where in the hell was the time going anyway?

"Speak of the devil!"

Lorelai broke free of her thoughts and looked over into Luke's face. He wasn't altogether thrilled to be there. Festive gatherings weren't exactly his idea of fun. He approached Rachel's side and her arm went around his waist. He brought her closer by her shoulder and kissed her hair in a gentle and methodical fashion. Pulled back and sighed as both their hands slid away and they took separate but close stances.

Lorelai's eyes bounced uneasily between the two of them. Talk about weird. Had Luke just exhibited such a fluent form of PDA? His perfectly toned cheeks didn't suggest he had. He took in the mountain of gifts casually. Lorelai could only imagine how much more comfortable he'd grow in the coming months and years with the gooey displays. He'd have lots of practice at being the perfect, loving husband by then.

"Lorelai, are you okay?"

She turned to her fiancé. Smiled warmly. "Hm? Yeah, why?"

Everyone looked at her, and she shared her reassuring smile at the unneeded alarm.

"You looked a little frozen. Worried," he mentioned quietly for only her to hear.

"No, I'm fine." She took a breath. Closed her eyes and opened them again when they were on Luke. She lifted her eyebrows. "Glad to see _you_ come out, Stranger."

"Well…not a lot to do tonight." He touched his hair. Kept one hand firmly in his jeans pocket. Lorelai looked over the blue button-down shirt, untucked at the bottom and loose at the collar, noting that he'd put a little effort into dressing up. He looked nice. It seemed to come easy for him. That worked out well because Luke was a very simple guy, and he definitely didn't go out of his way for fashion.

He and Max were different in that respect. Max groomed in the mirror for half an hour daily, and ninety percent of his wardrobe was professionally cleaned. Luke groomed rarely, but in looking at him now, Lorelai noticed that his scruff looked shorter and more maintained. The neat whiskers were just long enough to rest obediently against his skin. He'd been going on four days without shaving, so it'd been much longer.

By the time he had both his hands in his pockets again, Lorelai's eyes were back on his. This, after tossing a glance to Rachel. She had to remember that Luke didn't stand alone anymore. There were to be no more harmless assessments with him. Just as no one could _harmlessly assess_ Max Medina, no one—not even her—had the freedom to do it to Luke now.

She glanced over at the gift Rachel had presented. Shifted her focus easily to that. "Before you decided to grace us with your presence here, Luke, we were thanking Rachel for the gift. Should we just be thanking her or did you have something to do with it, too? The thank-you cards are tiny, and I need to adjust my font accordingly if your space-hogging name needs to go on there."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Rachel picked it out," he revealed plainly.

"Used _his_ credit card, though," Rachel volunteered.

"Well, well. Nice teamwork, you two!"

At Max's laughter, Luke took notice of him. He found his manners. Still went with his first instinct to address the two of them as a couple instead of Max, alone. "Thanks for inviting us out. This is a, uh, nice…" He looked around at all the people and decorations. "...setup here. Very…pink."

"Feelin' at home, are ya?"

Ignoring Lorelai was such a fine talent. It didn't even take effort anymore. "Congratulations," he said to them both before looking to Max. "And _good luck_ to you."

"Chances are pretty good that I'll need it, aren't they?" Max followed, obviously teasing his bride-to-be.

Still, Lorelai pointed between them. "Hey, no male bonding on my watch. What do you think this is, a strip club?"

"Jeez."

Max shook his head. "None of that until tomorrow night," he followed dutifully.

"And then _never again_," Lorelai reminded with a wagging finger.

"It ends there, I promise," Max assured, no argument.

Lorelai grinned, turned eyes to the couple standing there. One who obviously didn't want to know any details, and another who wanted them all. She chose to address the one who appeared to be in pain.

"Max is having his bachelor party tomorrow night at a nudey bar," she revealed to Luke. "You want to go?"

He frowned at her.

"_Lots of boobies! Lots of fun!_ Seriously, it's on the fluorescent sign above the joint. On the perfect night, you can see it from the highway. _Four_ reports of overturned big rigs in the past month alone. Those U-Turns at sixty miles an hour are tricky business."

"Luke's not really a strip club kind of guy," Rachel contributed.

Lorelai glanced at her. Of course she knew what kind of guy Luke was. For just a moment, she felt offended at being addressed like she didn't know his character. Was about to take up for herself but decided against it. Realized instantly, the idiocy of arguing about such a thing with the man's soon to be _wife_, of all people.

Besides, Rachel wasn't the enemy. Why would she be?

"Luke, you're more than welcome to come if you want," said Max. "Lorelai's banishing me there in an attempt to, and I quote, _'get it all out of my system while I have the chance'_." He chuckled. Lorelai smiled proudly. And he went on. "My brother's going to be there, a couple of his buddies, and one or two of mine. It'll be as civilized as possible. Or at least that's the plan."

"Perfect answer, Babe."

"It's the _truth_."

"Sure, it is." Lorelai winked at him like the two of them were trying to fool someone _else's_ fiancée.

Max could only laugh. He shook his head and looked back at Luke. "I'd be more than willing to share this classic night of buffoonery with you, Luke. You and I both are tying the knot so it's befitting. How about it?"

He was such a good guy. Luke could see that. Was honestly happy that Lorelai was getting that.

But hanging out with him was never going to happen.

"I appreciate the offer, but I can't. It's only me in the diner tomorrow night, and if I went, I'd have to close early. Sorry."

Rachel spoke up. "Yeah, it's kind of my fault. I was supposed to work, but I decided to drive out towards the coast tomorrow, see what kind of shots I can get." She gave a smile of anticipation. "If all goes well, I may head up north a ways, so I won't get back until late. If there's one thing positive I can say about this area, it's that there's lots of beauty. _Lots_ of strange magnificence."

Lorelai looked at Luke. Saw him all quiet and thoughtful like only he could be. She bit her lip, ended up speaking the words that had come to her in a flash. "Well, actually, if there's only _one_ positive thing about this place…" She looked to Luke again, and his eyes were on her, curious yet leery of her direction. She went on anyway, feeling confident that she was helping him on some level. "…It's probably safe to say that that one thing is this guy right here. Right?" She presented Luke to her.

Luke glared, and Rachel amended. "Well, of course I meant _besides_…Luke." She said that easily then seemed to reflect on what had just happened. Her eyes flitted to and from Lorelai in the seconds that followed.

Lorelai felt the awkwardness immediately. "I, uh, only say that because I know my pookie wookie couldn't _bear_ being less than best," she said while leaning over and tickling Max's chin. Max humored her with a smile, though he could clearly see the mood had shifted. Not on his part, though. Lorelai sobered and looked between Luke and Rachel. "Guess I was thinking a little too much about Max."

"Guess you were…" Luke replied with hidden edge.

Lorelai met his eyes and blinked her focus away.

Rachel jumped in, cheerful. "Okay, well we're going to run off and mingle a little." She slid her hand in Luke's and pulled him along. "Once again, congratulations on the engagement! We'll stop by again before taking off," she promised.

"That'd be great," Max responded. "And thanks for the best wishes. Congratulations to you guys, too."

Lorelai nodded her agreement on that. Thought it was best if she kept her mouth closed.

She and Max looked at one another as Luke and Rachel stepped away. They sighed, smiled. He rubbed her cheek with a light touch and dropped his hand.

"Are you feeling good about things?" he asked softly.

"Of course," she assured.

He leaned in closer. "Fourteen days."

She repeated the countdown to him with confidence.

"I love you, Lorelai Gilmore."

Lorelai sighed softly. Showed contentment as she whispered for him to "come here". He did, but slowly. Gave her time to reciprocate if she wanted to. His slow pace only increased her urgency and she leaned in faster to meet his lips. They kissed for only a second before Sookie was there.

"Okay, break it up, lovebirds." She grinned as they did that. "Sorry Max, but I wondering if I could steal _Her Majesty_ away for a sec. I could use some assistance at the hor dourves table."

Lorelai rolled her eyes dramatically. "Ugg, Empress' work is never complete." Before she could stand, she addressed Max. "You mind, Honeybunch?"

"Of course not," he answered. "Just don't keep me waiting too long."

She winked at him and hopped down to follow Sookie. Sookie immediately began explaining her dilemma. Lorelai only half-listened. Too busy searching the crowd to see what Luke had gotten himself into in the last few minutes.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Lorelai saw Max off.

He left his apartment around six with the men she was sure would guarantee that his last soiree as a single man was memorable. He hoped she'd stay at his place and be there when he returned so he could end his evening with the only woman _he_ wanted to see naked.

She told him she'd have to see how the night played out. She had to make another short appearance at work and grab something to eat afterwards with Rory. She couldn't guarantee she'd be up for making the trip back to his place. After he left, she hung around for half an hour to pack smaller items of his. He'd boxed up most of his apartment to prepare for the move to her house.

On her way out, she locked up and dropped the single key in her purse, reminding herself for the tenth time that she had to get Max a key to her place. To _their_ place. She initially thought of giving him the turtle key, but…that belonged to the turtle. Taking away his key certainly didn't seem fair.

Lorelai entered the diner close to eight, Rory on her heels.

It was busier than normal.

"Whoa. If this was Roswell, I'd say there'd been a sighting," Rory commented.

"What's with all the people? They're sitting at our table! They're sitting on our stools! It's madness, I tell you! _Madness_!"

Luke looked up from the register. "I guess you've finally lost it," he said flatly.

Lorelai grinned and pushed Rory toward one of the many empty seats. Usually around this time, there were only a handful of people. There were now between fifteen and twenty. Most of whom belonged to three larger groups, so there were still plenty of seats available. It wasn't anarchy quite yet.

"Are you advertising buy one get one free burgers tonight?"

He shook his head and passed them mugs of java. "No. Just one of those nights." He sighed and wiped his hands across his bottom. "They probably caught wind of me actually wanting to have an easy night before the big day. Wasn't going down if the fates had anything to do with it."

Lorelai looked down. "So the fates don't want you married?" she determined. "That's not the best sign. Don't want to anger the fates, do you?"

Rory cleared her throat. "I'd like a bacon cheeseburger and a chocolate milkshake, Luke. Mom, tell him what you want."

Lorelai frowned at her. She hadn't even given Luke a chance to respond to her question.

"Give me the same thing," she answered, squinting problematically at her kid.

"Alright. It'll be a while, though. As you can see, it's only me in here, and I swear this has to be the neediest group of people in the history of this business." As if on cue, someone asked for another basket of fries and Luke let him know it was on its way. He looked back to the Gilmores. "See what I mean?"

"How dare they come in a diner and order food?" exclaimed Lorelai in sarcasm. "Have they no sense? No _decency_? Despicable cretins."

Rory smiled.

"Jeez. Well, at least it's keeping my mind occupied," he mumbled before heading back to the kitchen.

Lorelai looked to Rory instantly. "What do you think he meant by that?"

"By what?" Rory asked in a carefree manner.

"Ear to the ground, Rory! Ear to the ground!" She flicked her wrist to the kitchen. "Luke said he's trying to keep his mind busy. Why would he want to do that, you think?"

Rory's face froze with a momentary grimace. "How would I know?"

"I thought you knew everything!"

Rory rolled her eyes at her mother who was growing crazier by the day since the whole proposal ordeal. _Which_ proposal was the real question. If she was to be honest with herself, her mom's demeanor had taken on the drastic _Sam Dawson at Big Boy's_ change, the day _after_ her night with Max. Maybe it'd just taken an extra day to sink in.

The alternative was too wrong to consider.

"It _is_ the night before the man gets married, Mom. How do you think you're going to be the night before you get married?"

"That's different," she proclaimed.

"How?"

"Well, I'm having an actual wedding. Gown, people, music, reception. There's a lot that could potentially come crumbling down on my freshly styled updo."

"It's a big step no matter its grandeur."

Lorelai allowed her to have that one. "So, you think he's nervous? Like normal man-before-his-wedding-day nervous?"

"Probably."

"Or like I'm-making-the-biggest-mistake-of-my-life nervous?" she offered with an odd sort of expectation.

Rory looked over at her. "The first one," she answered dully, though she had no idea whatsoever which it was. She did it mainly to draw out Lorelai's reaction, though she could see it coming a mile away.

"Well…there's no way to _really_ know, is there? It can be the second one for all we know. I mean, some people do, ya know, probably think that about his situation. It's not the craziest thing."

"Mom, why are you being so negative? We should be happy for Luke right now. Just like you want Luke to be happy for you."

"I am happy for Luke," she stressed. "I've told him that."

"Well, stop doubting everything. Stop doubting _Rachel_. The entire car ride over you judged her for how she's choosing to spend the day before her wedding. Why is that your concern?"

"It's an opinion, Rory. Everyone has them."

"Well, you should probably have a little less of one," she stated truthfully. "I know you're just concerned. _Not_ jealous. Because you _can't_ be jealous, and you'd never _admit_ to being jealous, and considering where your love life is right now, being jealous would be monumentally bad. So, we're going to focus on concern. Rachel's a great woman, and Luke loves her. That's enough, right? _Please_ let that be enough."

Lorelai was struck silent for a moment.

Rory's blue eyes widened as she waited. "Mom, this is something you shouldn't have to think about."

She sighed. "It's enough," she admitted. "But-"

"Why the but? No but. There is _so_ not a but!"

Lorelai smiled at Rory's whining and pleading tone. "Let's say you and Dean broke up."

Rory gasped. "What?"

"_Hypothetically_."

She scoffed. "Okay, sure. _Hypothetically_, you're ruining my life. Go on."

"And he was getting ready to marry someone else."

"Definitely not sucking any less here."

"Wouldn't you want to make sure that he's not doing something stupid and spontaneous? Especially if he had _just_ broken up with the girl five seconds before he proposed."

Rory only thought for a second before she was frowning. "Mom, that would be a totally different situation. Dean would be my _ex-boyfriend_. My _first love_."

"Well…and Luke is my friend."

Rory sighed. "Look, I know you care about him and want the best for him. But you've voiced your concerns to him, me, Sookie, and even to Grandma in the middle of a play-by-play for a DAR debacle. Only thing for you to do now is to be supportive…and _quiet_."

"You act as if I'm being obnoxious or something."

"Close to it."

Lorelai looked at her and sighed. "You worry too much, Kid. You're too young for worry lines. Leave that to the old bags."

Rory relaxed. "You're making grown-up love look really complicated, Mom."

Lorelai sat on that for a long moment. "It's not complicated, Hon," she replied softly with a shake of her head. She looked into her mug then. "You just have to find the one that's right for you."

Rory's eyes drifted over and she spotted Luke in the kitchen. "And in your eyes, Luke hasn't done that," she sensed.

Lorelai brought her hands down to rest on her thighs. "I don't know, Babe. But marriage is a huge step. And I want him to understand that and be sure of what he's doing."

They held that soft but solemn stare. Broke it only when Luke's voice broke them of it.

"Burgers are on the grill. Finish up your coffees so I can serve up those milkshakes, Weirdoes."

"What's so weird about washing down coffee with a little ice cream? The Gilmore pallet is all for integration of temperatures."

Lorelai jumped into banter so easily with Luke that Rory was only left to watch.

Their back and forth routine was home to them. It was natural, like breathing. Came every time they were together for more than a second. Very simpatico in that respect. Lorelai didn't do it with Max, and Luke certainly didn't do it with Rachel.

She watched both their lips curve upward as Luke stepped away to help a customer.

Lorelai turned to her happily. "Hear that Babe? I got us extra whipped cream and fudge." She drew her lips into a playful frown. "I have to let him load my burger up with veggies, though. He slipped that in at the last minute. The Sneak." Her face lit up. "Think I can stick it in a napkin without him noticing?" She looked over her shoulder at Luke and found him glaring over at her. "What?" she asked innocently.

"What are you planning over there?"

"Nothing! I'm being totally good and not conspiring on anything!"

"Sure."

"How dare you not believe my lies!"

Rory quieted her thoughts and went on drinking her coffee.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

"Don't get home too late, okay?" Rory said closely to her mom before kissing her cheek and heading for the diner's door.

"Hour tops," Lorelai promised. "It shouldn't take Luke and me too long to finish up here."

Rory gave her a loaded look, which she couldn't exactly place. Lorelai cocked her head trying to read it from that angle. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just get home when you can. Love you."

"Love you too."

"Night, Luke," she called, slow to take her eyes from her mom.

"Night, Rory!" he yelled from the back.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Lorelai asked amusedly.

Rory didn't say anything else. Just gave her a warning glare and exited the business with a piece of pie for later. Left her mom and Luke alone in the diner.

Lorelai chuckled and turned from the door. "Alright, I'm all yours, Danes. Put me to work."

"Um…" His thoughtful voice rang out from the kitchen. "Mind sweeping?"

"Of course not. I'm a sweeping fool. Where's the broom?"

He came out at that moment and grabbed it for her. As he made it to her and she reached for it, he pulled it away. "Remember, no one's making you do this."

She rolled her eyes, reached in, and snatched it. "I watched you run yourself ragged for over an hour tending to all your customers _alone_. You wouldn't let me help with that. The least I can do is help you close up now that your resolve has weakened from exhaustion."

He smiled. "Thanks."

Lorelai started moving the broom across the floor as he walked back around the counter. "How long does it usually take you to lock up?"

He cleared items from the counter. "Forty, forty-five minutes if I do it alone."

"Hm, well with me here, that should knock it down to…fifteen."

"Fifteen?" he asked with doubt.

"Or your money back."

"Impressive."

"I put timed pizza delivery to shame."

He nodded languidly. "Knowing you like I do, having you here could easily double my usual time."

"_Ping_! Insult deflected. Wow, this Luke-guard armor really works."

He chuckled. "Sorry. Don't wanna insult you."

"Especially when I'm being so nice!" she reminded.

"Definitely sorry," he said genuinely. "Keep up the good work."

"When I said 'money back' before, I wasn't kidding. I _am_ getting paid for this, aren't I?"

"If by getting paid, you mean getting nothing but sincere gratitude, then sure, you're getting paid," he answered.

She smiled. "Guess I'll take it. Only because the banks are closed this time of night."

"Once again, Lady Luck teams up with the right side."

Lorelai swiveled the broom easily under the tables. "What time is Rachel due back?" she asked casually.

Luke shrugged. "Who knows."

She kept sweeping, though she had to fight to not gawk at him in that moment. "Shouldn't _you_ know? You guys are getting married tomorrow…"

"She'll be back by then."

"You _hope_."

"Drop it, Lorelai," he warned.

She paused and looked at him. "Drop what? I'm just-"

"—Doing what you do best. Getting involved in other people's business." He went on speaking before she could get her first words out. "Which is okay because I'm used to it. But just give it a rest for tonight. _If_ you don't mind."

She kept her eyes on him. "You don't want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"This…thing you're getting yourself into tomorrow."

"My wedding?" he asked incredulously. "Is my _wedding_ the thing that you just called a _thing_?"

She drug the broom behind her as she headed to the counter. "I didn't mean it like that."

He sighed. Seemed way too tired to respond with much of anything else. "Look, I know Rachel may come off a little too…_Rachel_ sometimes, but she's a good person. And she loves me. And she knows me better than anybody. _That's_ why we're getting married."

She bit her tongue as she stared at him. Pressed her lips together before giving in. "Permission to speak bluntly?"

He didn't say anything. Just nodded once after a reluctant moment.

She didn't hesitate. "If she knew you _so well_," she mocked, "Better than anyone else, wouldn't she know that leaving this town, leaving _you,_ the day before your wedding wouldn't sit well with you? Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't her inability to stay put a major contributor to you guys' break-ups?"

Lorelai could see immediately that she'd hit a sore spot. His eyes reflected it.

"She didn't take off," he defended. "She just drove to-"

"Just so I know," she interrupted. "Are you convincing me or you right now? _Just so we're clear_," she went on to say quickly.

His glare was firm and highly contemptible.

Lorelai didn't care. As long as the words sunk in, she could handle the backlash. She was prepared for it and was actually quite surprised to hear him speak so soon. His scowl was fierce enough to claim _at least_ the next few minutes as its own.

"I want to make it clear that this is absolutely _none_ of your business." He clenched and unclenched his jaw as he stared at her, waiting for her to argue. She only lowered her eyes. Not even in shame. It bothered him that she didn't even think that she was crossing a line. "But I'll tell you this anyway," he went on to say, though it was clear he wanted to end discussion completely. "Rachel and I do talk. She knows my doubts, and I know hers. I know what's involved in committing yourself to somebody, believe it or not."

She nodded perceptively. Seemed so interested in what he was saying. "What doubts does she have?"

The question disarmed him, took away the bite. "You just don't know when to stop, do you?"

She sat. "You brought it up," she pointed out. She frowned and spent the next few seconds in thought. "What doubts could she _possibly_ have?"

Luke's eyes automatically went to her then. She seemed to think well of him, as if he wasn't as far away from ideal as he thought himself to be. She had a residual nature of kindness, protectiveness, and loyalty, and he had to remind himself of that. It sometimes tended to be misleading, and he'd spent too many days in their years-long friendship following paths that led to nothing. Though he now knew better, it was still a process. A foolish hope that came as second nature. He was taken, and so was she, and there remained that curse that refused to give him peace.

The _doubts_ he was referring to were actually singular. Rachel's only reservation…was Lorelai. She didn't trust their friendship, didn't trust that Luke's feelings for the blue-eyed brunette were strictly platonic. A proposal from Luke made it take a backseat. It made her happy and carefree and even made her feel guilty for doubting him. But it had come back up. Of course, it had.

But he'd never tell Lorelai any of that.

"Marrying someone is a big decision," he told her needlessly. "Everyone has doubts in some form or another. Everyone. Including you."

She created a smile. "We're not talking about me. We're talking about you, Mr. Less Than Half a Day Til The I Do's."

"Fine. Let's talk about you."

"No need."

"Let's make a need."

She smiled for real. Let her eyes, which had been searching his, drift away to other things. He wanted to change focus, but she couldn't find it in herself to do that. She was, after all, working with less than half a day.

She sighed as the smile faded, and she gently bit her lip in thought before looking at him again. Met his eyes because his had never left her face. "Can you set the scene of that night?"

Confusion showed on his face. "Do what?"

"Help me out here. The night you proposed. Sometime earlier you were at my door telling me about a break-up. Max came, and there was this…tension between you two." That wasn't a part of her central point, but for some reason, she thought it was worth mentioning. "You left after that. I'm assuming you came here to the diner, saw Rachel still here, and then…I don't know what. What was the conversation? What led to an engagement? I'm having trouble seeing it."

Luke slowly took that in as he stood there in silence. When he spoke, he of course wasn't anywhere near satisfying her curiosity. "Haven't we moved past this?"

"How can we move past something when you haven't answered it?"

"I didn't answer it because it's not important."

"Was she here when you got back to the diner? Did you call her and get her back over here? Did you drive to wherever she was? Did you propose over the phone?" she supplied to get him started.

"Jeez, Lorelai, you're going to drive me crazy with this." He exhaled loudly. "She was here when I got back here," he said with a sweep of his arm. "I said…" He searched for specifics, a look of annoyance on his face. "_Something_," he said as he came up blank. "She said _something_. We both talked about…stuff, and then I asked her to marry me. She was shocked, I was shocked. We hugged, we kissed, we… You want any more details?"

Lorelai felt a blush cover her cheeks. "You don't remember what you said?"

"It wasn't important!" he repeated.

"It was your engagement, Luke. People tend to remember that kind of stuff."

"Do you remember yours?"

"Of course."

"Word for word?"

"Well…there may be some articles out of place here and there, but _yeah_."

He crossed his arms. "Let's hear it."

"This is not _about me_," she said again slowly.

"Let us make it _about you_," he mocked her. "See how you like the pressure."

She smiled at him. "It's not a fair reverse question. I remember conversations from the sandbox, back when life was simple and boys kept their distance. My memory is kind of awesome."

He rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, Luke, you should remember the night you proposed to your wife."

He clenched his jaw. "You want me to call off my wedding?"

Her eyes widened. "What? Of course not."

"Then what is it that you want to happen? All of these questions, all of these seeds you're trying to plant, what exactly do you want?"

She appeared lost for what to say. Only for a moment. She sighed, shrugged. "I want you to be sure."

"For the love of—stop saying that, will you? I'm sure. I'm sure, I'm sure, I'm sure. How many damn times can I say that before you believe it? Seems to me you won't accept it until you hear me say the opposite of that!"

She sat in silence. Afraid to speak. Afraid to move. She only breathed shallow breaths and stared at him. Too much time passed.

"What's wrong now?" he asked.

She swallowed. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Still with displeasure on his face, he responded. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure that-"

"I'm sorry, but I think you're making a mistake," she finished.

He reared back, couldn't believe that she'd just said that.

She spoke with regret but laid it out plain. "This doesn't feel right. It feels _rushed_. I want you to be happy, and if you get married tomorrow to Rachel, you're going to get hurt. God, she can't even commit to staying here for one important night! I know you said you're ready and you know what you're getting into, but I don't feel like you do. I know you think that I'm always speaking out of turn, and you're probably never going to want to speak to me again after this, but not saying this is so much worse than saying it. I want to be wrong, and if I'm wrong _great_. Even though I really doubt I am. You have no idea how much happiness I want for you, and…god, please don't hate me for this."

She held her breath and took in his expression. His very tense expression that didn't look pleased at all. But he didn't look like he was about to kill her. That was good, right?

"I knew it," he said through his teeth. "I knew you weren't happy for me."

"But I want to be!" she replied instantly.

"But you're _not_."

"Well, I can't force myself to-"

"Save it."

"Please, Luke. Do not be upset with me. Please. I feel so horrible already."

"You should!" he exclaimed. "You lied to me!"

"When?"

"Two seconds ago!" he bellowed. She started playing their conversation back, and Luke helped her when she took one second too long to acknowledge her deception. "I asked you if you wanted me to call off my wedding. Remember that? You said no. Do you _remember_ that?"

She held out her hands. "Okay, yeah, I lied there," she admitted. "But that's before I made the choice to be completely honest with you. You think I wanted to upset you this much? This is coming at a very great cost to me here."

"You've been lying to me this whole time," he harped.

"Great cost, Luke! What I just said can only end badly, and still, I'm willing to take that chance. Shouldn't that tell you something?"

"Jeez, Lorelai, I can't even…" he began with a strained voice of composure as he held direct eye contact.

"I'm sorry," she offered. He paced to the end of the counter and back. Lorelai watched. "I can leave if you want."

"What the hell good would that do?" he asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Least you won't have to see me," she replied sadly.

He mumbled under his breath then spoke aloud. "You're not getting pity, so cool it."

A smile broke through on her lips. He wasn't too angry. Too angry would have him not wanting to talk to her at all. She didn't think it'd hurt too much to pull out the cute. It was only mildly rejected, which was a good sign.

"I'm going to get married tomorrow," he revealed matter-of-fact.

Lorelai's previous amusement vanished without a trace. "I know," she followed softly.

He came to a stop in front of her. Stared down at her. "So, you're not going to support me?"

Her expression softened and she tilted her head like he should have felt silly for asking such a thing. "I will always support you," she promised with sincerity.

He relaxed. "Except for now obviously..."

"It's the way I feel, but…I never left your corner." She shrugged. "Never will," she ended.

He looked down. Battled ferociously with the hope that sparked to life. Felt his heart beat hard as he looked up and still found her looking at him with a softness that skated so closely along intimate lines.

Heard himself talking before his brain caught up. "I wanted this for so many years that I can't even wrap my head around not wanting it now. I wanted to marry her and be with her, you know? Couldn't think of anything else, really."

She nodded her understanding. "Why…did you ask me if I loved Max?"

His forehead creased at the question that flew in from nowhere. "When did I ask you that?"

"You don't remember?"

He shrugged. He really didn't remember. But he could see why the question would come to him. "Sorry. Wasn't my business," he replied.

"It was an interesting question."

"Why interesting?"

"Well, most people would assume something so basic. But you asked. I was curious as to why you did. But if you don't remember, then forget it."

He didn't say anything for a few beats. "I have my doubts about you too, you know," he revealed brazenly. "About your marriage."

He was surprised to see her smile, but then quickly realized that nothing she did should surprise him with her.

"Getting Even with Lorelai." she presented. "The Macaulay Culkin sequel."

"I'm serious."

"I can't imagine why anyone would doubt a union so perfect from start to finish. Boy meets girl. Girl rejects boy multiple times before she gives in; finally, an unexpected proposal adds climax to tale. Girl turns down boy's proposal. Girl runs into friend-boy who tells her shocking news and then miraculously, girl is ready to commit. How can that not spell out L-O-V-E?"

She continued to smile to herself, aware of how careless it was to talk such a way. Implying things she shouldn't. Just being loose and stupid with words. She could feel Luke's eyes on her for the longest time, but she couldn't find the nerve to look at him. She should have expected his follow-up question. Should have. But didn't. Had too much riding on his inhibited nature.

"You said yes to Max because of Rachel and me?" he asked easily.

She met his eyes with a playful squint. "It did sort of sound that way, didn't it?" He nodded while studying her. "Um it was actually…several factors. But yes, seeing _people_ move forward inspired me to…move forward," she answered.

"And…I'm people?"

"Last time I checked."

He sighed and looked at the counter. "Okay."

"What are your doubts about my marriage?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm not gonna lay it out like you did. It didn't feel too good, FYI."

"I can handle it. I'd like to know your thoughts. You wanted to put focus on me earlier, and now you have your chance. Besides, who wants to stay in the dark on a close friend's opinion?"

"I do."

"Save _that_ for tomorrow, big boy. Now, back to my question."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm tired of talking about this."

"I'm not."

He looked at her with confusion. Her sure response only brought him up short. "Jeez, sometimes you just…" He stopped.

"I just what? Complete thoughts only, please."

"You're all over the place."

"No, I'm in one place. All the time. I talk fast and eat fast, but I don't travel faster than the speed of light."

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't. I'd love it if you'd explain it, though. But first, your take on my marriage."

"You want me to say I don't think you should get married? _Why_ would I say that?"

"Well, I said it to you."

"Don't remind me. And that's still not a reason to say it to you, Lorelai. I don't have any _feelings_ about your marriage. No stupid _vibes_. I guess I'm not as gifted as you are. You either want to marry him or you don't. You obviously do."

She leaned in a little. "You said you have your doubts about me and Max. You said that on your own, Luke. I didn't _make_ you say that."

"So?"

"So, it's already out there in the universe. You can keep me guessing and have me think the worst or you can just tell me."

"Think what you want. I'm not saying anything."

"Why?"

"Because it's not my place."

"Make it your place."

"Shouldn't we be cleaning or something?"

"We're talking. Cleaning comes after talking."

"Or after Lorelai leaves. Which is now if you're not willing to drop this. I have stuff to do tomorrow, and I don't plan to be up all night."

She scoffed. "Stuff. He calls his wedding _stuff_."

"You called it a _thing_."

"I guess if I jumped off a bridge, you'd-"

"Probably fall trying to catch you, Crazy Woman." He shook his head.

She smiled automatically at that. "Dammit, Danes." She sighed. "Okay, I'll drop it."

"That easy?"

"I think a sacrificed life is worth a dropped subject or two."

He looked relieved. "Still up for sweeping or has your spirit been broken?"

She stood up sluggishly. "I'll finish the job, don't worry."

"Woman of her word. Admirable."

She nodded, moved out onto the floor, and began sweeping once again. "I better finish this up before the little woman gets home and gets the wrong idea. You and I all alone in the diner after hours. You know how many x-rated flicks are made of this stuff?" She glanced at Luke as she said that and was able to see his cheeks flush.

"I can only imagine," he deadpanned. He turned and started breaking down his coffee machine.

Lorelai snickered and allowed a moment of quiet to pass between them. "What are your feelings about tomorrow? Nervous?" she asked with a serious air.

He stopped working and took a breath as he considered. "No, I don't think so."

That surprised her. She looked across the diner at him. "At all?"

He shrugged. "Kind of just feels like another day."

She took that information with a brief nod. "Excited?"

Another moment of consideration followed by another shrug of indifference. "I guess."

"You guess? Luke, this is your wedding day, remember?"

He dropped his eyes back down to his task. "Of course I remember. With you here, reminding me every twenty seconds, it's pretty hard to forget."

She smiled. Stopped working yet again as she approached the counter. "Hey, be sure you don't blink. You might miss the ceremony. Super soon weddings can make your head spin like a top."

"It's only two weeks sooner than yours."

She ignored that fact. "I feel like I should be saying something to you, ya know?"

He scoffed. "Trust me, you've said more than enough already."

"You should've gone with Max to his bachelor party."

"No, I shouldn't have," he countered plainly.

"Had some fun on your last night as a single guy," she continued.

"And you don't think this is fun?"

"Have you ever been to a strip club?"

"Please busy yourself with something."

"I've been to one. Just curious to know if you have. It's not the classiest joint, you know."

There was little comprehension, plenty going on in his head. "I can't keep up with you."

"I gotta tell you, I loved the reality check last night. You know the one." She smiled faintly. "I know Rachel meant well, but _I_ know you, too. I knew the answer to the strip club question before I asked it. I was teasing you. _You_ knew that, right?"

He stayed silent. Gave her a look like he wished she would just stop talking.

She caught the look. Followed that unspoken request. Just took a deep breath and ended up meeting his eyes. "Single to married is a big adjustment. I _am_ trying."

His eyes never wavered. "Try harder."

She was stung by the firm quality of his voice, as if he was shielding his and Rachel's union, protecting it from the likes of her. An image of him standing before the Justice of the Peace came to her, and it didn't leave good feelings in its trail. Only brief flickers of desperation and weakness. All of which confused her and stole her focus.

Hours before the wedding, and already, Rachel was absent. Was this a glimpse of what was to come? He didn't deserve that. He was always there for people he cared about. Always there for her and Rory. She wondered how many days of sadness Rachel would cause him, how many nights of heartache.

She knew she should leave it alone. Fight the negative, unsupportive views that kept popping up like chips of recently dried asphalt under an automobile's tires. When it came around again, she did a better job of restraining it.

"I still have to get you guys a wedding gift, FYI. I haven't forgotten."

"Don't bother. Those are reserved for people wishing the couple well."

"We've established that I wish you well," she defended.

He shook his head genially. "We've also established that you don't want me to get married."

"Doubts stemming from timing. Issue with timing on _every_ angle, mind you, but that's all. Once you walk down the aisle, so to speak, it'll be like this night never happened. I'll be the biggest fan of your marriage."

"Yeah, right."

"Well, maybe not _the_ biggest."

"Thought so."

She smiled at that. "Just don't hold this night against me, okay?"

He, of course, didn't plan to do that, but he didn't go to great lengths to ease her conscience. "I'll try not to."

She sighed in relief and made an effort to get back to work. Just dragged the broom around the area she stood even though it was an area that had already been swept.

"I'm sort of in an ideal, romantic situation," she shared.

Luke sighed. She had no off button about the stupid weddings. He followed up like there were no problems on his end. "What do you mean?"

She stopped and twirled her broom as she looked over at him. "With Max. He's my last first kiss. Last first everything. That's kind of cool. Ideal."

Luke nodded slowly. "Wow," he said amazed. "I was just wondering about that, too. Guess I can now have a good night's sleep since I have that information."

She glared at him. "Hey, Mocker Mockerson. Excuse me for opening up a little. Feeling like I can talk to you a little."

His phony expression slipped smoothly into a frown. "I don't know why you thought that. Especially about _that_."

"Don't be so macho. This is the night before your wedding. It's customary to sit around talking about past relationships, love, and sex. What do you think Max is doing at his bachelor party right now?"

"Um, heading into the back with a stripper?" he supplied with a shrug. "Who knows."

She half laughed, half gasped. "Why would you say that?"

He smiled. "I'm kidding."

"It'd be just my luck to have that be the case."

He sobered little by little as he prepared a bucket of sanitized water. "No, don't start thinking that way. I was just feeling a little sadistic." He shook his head. "I'm sure he's being a gentleman, keeping his hands to himself, and only thinking of you," he soothed.

She smiled at the sweetness of that. Still asked doubtfully, "Thinking of me while naked women dance around in front of him?"

"I would be," he followed easily. The words came back to him in an instant and he closed his eyes as he stuttered out a proper ending to that. "W-with Rachel…I mean." He opened his eyes to her quickly.

Her eyes were wider and she had stopped twirling the broom. She dropped the expression and started spinning the broom again in a very poor but admirable effort to act as if she hadn't taken that another way.

He swallowed and spoke as coolly as possible. "I meant I'd be thinking of Rachel," he clarified more directly.

She nodded. A little too fast. "Yeah, I know."

He sighed. Mumbled an "oh brother" to himself as he collected the bucket of water and started to slink away to the kitchen to get his bearings back.

But Lorelai went on talking like the moment hadn't just happened. "So um…we've established who my last first _everything_ is going to end up being with," she said with a warm and casual chuckle. "What about you? Does Rachel hold that title?"

He felt too much uneasiness at their previous exchange to fight off her nosiness. He shook his head. "She was MIA for five years. There's been a few firsts since then."

She nodded. Understood the rationale very much but didn't like the mystery of it all. Those firsts had to have taken place since she knew him, and she had no idea.

"Well, it's still romantic. For you two to finally get it right after all this time is fairytale material too."

He looked around. "Yeah." He grabbed the bucket and stepped back. "Well, I'm gonna head into the kitchen to finish getting things put up in there." She gave her acceptance on that, and he thanked her again for her help. "You want me to put some music on? Caesar usually does that when he's closing up."

"No thanks," she answered with a smile. She watched him leave. When he did, she rolled her eyes at herself and started to gingerly sweep. She didn't mean to scare him away. She still had plenty to talk to him about, but she could understand the need for a small break. She decided to give him that. She'd finish sweeping and then find another task closer to where he was so they could resume conversation. A radio would only hinder that. On this night, she wanted to spend every possible second of her time with him. His legal commitment was near. She didn't feel capable of leaving the diner with him so heavily on her mind, with him so close to being _married_. A panic attack was not out of the realm of possibility.

She completed her task in good time. Made her way behind the counter and found containers to refill. Luke came out as she was toting a box of relish from the storage room.

"Here," he said as he gently took it from her and finished the short journey.

"Thanks."

He nodded and went in the back for the rest of the condiments. As he set the final box down, he looked around. "This'll be it for tonight. I got the grill cleaned and the dishes washed. Everything is straightened up in the back and out here, too. I'll get Caesar to do inventory when he comes in tomorrow."

Lorelai peered into the kitchen through the order window and found that he was telling the truth. How had he gotten things so clean so quickly? She determined that he must've been working on it while the diner was still open. Still, they hadn't spent anywhere near 45 minutes on cleaning. She was owed about another half hour.

She watched him pop each box open with a blade. "Why can't we do inventory tonight? Save Caesar the trouble."

He shook his head. "Nah, I'm pretty tired. And I don't want you to get home any later than you have to."

"I don't mind."

"I know you don't," he said softly with a smile of appreciation. "Caesar'll do it, though. He's used to it. Gets it done quick."

Lorelai looked down at the three boxes. Three boxes that were sure to be emptied in five minutes, tops. "So…_this_, then we're done?"

"Yeah."

She was slow to accept that. Joined Luke in filling containers. It was done in silence, and they were finished in _less_ than five minutes. They tore the boxes down and laid them down to be carried into the back.

Luke retracted his blade and stuck it in his back pocket. "You want me to walk you out?"

Absently, she shook her head, no. "Your chivalry is duly noted, though. Next time I come in, remind me to bring you a tootsie roll or something."

"I'll be sure to do that."

He walked around the counter toward the door. She picked up the hint that she was to follow him, so she went around the counter and grabbed her things.

"Again, thanks so much for this. I can always depend on you," he relayed sincerely.

She nodded, looked down at the floor as she approached the exit at her slow-moving and incredibly thoughtful pace. "Anytime," she told him casually.

She paused in the open doorway and turned with a kind smile toward Luke who stood waiting to lock up behind her. He looked down. "I don't know if I'm going to see you…before. I have a bit of an early day tomorrow so I may not be able to drop in."

"I understand."

"But I hope everything goes okay."

"Thanks."

"And uh…remember, you have my support. Okay? All of it."

He smiled. "Thanks. That means a lot."

She took a breath. "I better go." She stepped outside. "Night, Luke. See you tomorrow sometime," she called over her shoulder.

"Night."

Lorelai managed to make it to her jeep without looking back.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Now Pronounce You Mismatched**** Part II**

_You have eight new messages. First message:_

"_Lorelai, it's me," Sookie squealed. "Tom is here for the porch banister, but we have the Freemans meeting for their poetry thing in ten minutes out there. Can we just move them? I'm thinking move them. They won't be happy, but hey, anger inspires poets, right? Call me back, Hon."_

_Next message. "Mom, why didn't you answer? I can't find my blue camisole. Call me!"_

_Next message. "It's been five minutes! You still haven't called me back! Come on, Mom!"_

_Next message. "Hey, Beautiful. Max Medina here. Wondering if we can sync our watches up to meet sometime today. Call me when you get a chance."_

_Next message. "This is Max. Still no call back. Where are you? You've been off the grid for a few hours. Give me a call when you get this. I love you."_

_Next message. "Ohhh my god, the phone's still going to voicemail. Are you kidding me?" There was a brief shriek. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, just burned my finger. Just buuuuurned my finger. Shaking my finger, but pain's not leaving my finger. Crap, crap, crap. Oh, jeez. Ouch. Call me Lorelai. Tom's gone, the banister is fixed, everyone's happy, but I'm worried about you now. Just call me so I know you're alright, okay? Bye." She took the phone from her ear to hang up. "I need a band aid, please!" she yelled loudly._

_Next message. "For the love of god. What's the point of having a mobile phone if you keep it turned off?" Emily's annoyance was apparent. "Lorelai, your fiancé just called me asking if I knew where you were. Makes me wonder how well you two really know each other if he thinks he'd have any luck coming to me about such a thing. Nevertheless, he has made…your father worry, so if you'd be so kind, give us a call as soon as you receive this. Thank you."_

_Next message. "…. still off. Yes, it is; I just heard the beep. Well I don't know, Suga. Guess we'll have to sit here for a while longer. I'm sure she'll be walking through that door soon enough. Morey's gonna have to wait, poor thing. But I have to witness her reaction to Luke's situation. Well, with any luck—oh look at that, I haven't even hung the phone-"_

Lorelai erased the messages one by one, silently scolding herself for not remembering to turn her phone back on that morning after it'd finished charging.

First person she called was Rory. She got an earful and gave sufficient explanation as to where she had been for the past five hours. Since 10 am.

"A movie? You've been at a _movie_ for half the day? That doesn't even make sense."

"Well, not just one movie. I've been at the theatre. Catching up on the latest releases."

"By yourself?"

"Matinees are made for the party-of-one parties. It was just a bunch of us stragglers searching for the meaning of life."

Rory sighed. "Are you on your way back to town now?" Lorelai had managed to catch those new releases two towns over.

"Not yet, Hon. Went to check the time on my phone, realized it was off, and as soon as I turned it on, all these missed calls assaulted my eyeballs. Thought I'd return a few of these before I snuck into my next movie."

"So not only have you disappeared and have people scared to death, but you're also committing felonies."

"_Noo_. Misdemeanors probably. But not felonies."

"When are you coming back?"

Lorelai looked around the near empty lobby of the multiplex. "I'll be home by dinner."

"So by sixish?"

She worked that over in her head. "Hm…sevenish, eightish. Let's be wild and dine at midnight."

"Is this supposed to be funny, Mom? Because it's not. I'm working at a zero humor level right now."

"Come on, Rory. Work with me. It's kind of hard to pull out the tickle monster over the phone."

Rory maintained gravity. "Are you okay?"

"Mmhm."

"Because something tells me you're not."

"Honey, I have to go. I have to check in with Max. Can you call Sookie and your grandmother? Let them know I'm okay?"

Sigh. "Sure."

"Thanks, Love."

"No problem. Hey, I'm leaving the library soon and was thinking about swinging by Luke's. I haven't seen him today to congratulate him." She paused there, seeing if her mother wanted to chime in with anything, but there was no response. "Do you want me to wait until you get back so we can go together?"

"Uh…it'll probably be best if you went on without me. I don't know when I'll get back and I think at least one of us should be there to show support, you know? I'd do it myself, but…I'm not there."

"Makes sense," she replied questioningly. "Do you want me to pass any messages on to him for you?"

"I think the standard congratulations will suffice."

"Okay. I'll pass that along. Even though I'm sure he'd like to hear it directly from you."

"He has," she replied uniformly. She changed her tone for the better. "And he'll hear it again. Just later. I'll be back later." She began rushing. "Be sure to make those calls for me, okay? And I'll see you in a few hours. Bye, Babe." She hung up without waiting on Rory's follow-up.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Lorelai came into the diner around eight that night. Looked around at the people there, surprised that Babette and others weren't holed up, drinking their umpteenth refill, waiting for her arrival.

She couldn't understand the interest the town placed on her and Luke's personal affairs. If either's situation shifted one bit, everyone expected there to be a new dynamic between the two. She had no choice but to live her life and work around that kookiness.

She planned to grab a table and eat her dinner there instead of the counter. Just to give Luke space, not knowing how much conversation and what kind of interaction would be appropriate with a married man.

Soon as she closed the door, her eyes met Luke's. He nodded at her and raised the coffee pot in his right hand. She smiled in kindness and headed on up to the counter against her better judgment. Figured it'd be rude to find a table at that point. Would no doubt be questioned since she never sat at a table when it was just her. She'd always hop on a stool and gladly allow Luke to keep her company.

Her eyes moved from the pot-holding hand and straight down to the other before she was even halfway there. That hand was in his pocket.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hi." She sat. Couldn't keep her eyes from dropping to his lower body, anxious to see the hand that would make everything real.

"Where have you been all day?"

She began taking off her jacket. Could honestly not stop looking towards his waist. "Um, here and there. Mostly there. You know how it is."

His expression said he didn't know. "Yeah, I guess." Lorelai looked to the side of her for a second to place her jacket on the stool, and she caught only a blurry glimpse of him removing his hand from his pocket. Her eyes flew back there but not in time.

He'd begun reaching under the counter. "You want coffee, right?"

She nodded absently, heart rate up, eyes trained on the counter waiting for him to lift his hand and display his wedding band.

He fumbled under there for a lifetime. Like he had to reach all the way to China for a stupid mug. He may as well had been sculpting it out of clay with one hand, preparing it for the kiln with as much time as he took.

"Damn it," he whispered. He set the pot down and brought his other hand in to join in the search. "Jeez." With a frustrated sigh, he brought the mug up and placed it on the counter with his right hand while he continued to bump things around with his left.

Lorelai looked into his face to see if he was purposefully playing some sort of game with her but she could clearly see that he wasn't. Her focus returned to the counter.

He picked up the pot with his right hand and started to pour. As if it was the most casual unveiling, he brought his left hand to rest on the counter.

"Just made this pot, so you came just in time."

Lorelai unfroze herself, let the air out of her lungs, and blinked. "W-w-why aren't you wearing a ring?"

He balled his hand up and lowered it behind the counter. Her wide eyes lifted to his. "Luke, why aren't you wearing a ring?" she asked again, though it'd only been a few seconds. A few seconds too many. She needed that answer pronto.

He filled the mug up and gripped the upturned pot tightly as he looked down at her. "You mean you haven't heard?" he asked monotonously. "Gossip hounds must be losing their touch."

She shook her head quickly, no time to waste. "I haven't heard anything. What happened?"

He turned to put the pot back. "Exactly what you thought was going to happen," he divulged with no emotion. "She got caught up doing whatever it was she was doing. Went from driving to _flying_ somewhere, and didn't make it back in time."

Lorelai's mouth dropped open in disbelief. Why hadn't Rory told her this? She'd stopped by hours ago. "She called off the wedding?"

He clenched his jaw. "No. She put it off."

She didn't say anything. Just stared at him. Put it off? That's _it_?

"Called me about five o'clock this morning," he volunteered. "Perfect wake-up call."

"I'm sorry, Luke," she lamented. For a few seconds, all she felt was sad for him. _For a few seconds_, she held off her own selfish feelings. "Where is she now?"

"Here."

Her eyes bugged. "_Here_ here? As in here in the building?"

"Yeah."

She didn't know where to go from there. Was it really that easy to screw someone over and be allowed back into their life and their home as if nothing had happened? She shrugged, thinking of something to say, anything other than what wanted to come out. "When did she get back?" she asked mechanically with a shake of her head.

"Not too long ago."

She had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. "When…is the new date?"

He lifted his brows, leaned against the counter with his hands. "There isn't one," he answered simply. "She's upstairs getting her things."

"Really?" she asked with relief she couldn't hide. It was in her voice, all over her face. She was able to hear what he heard, and she didn't want it taken the wrong way. Didn't want him thinking she was happy things had worked out so terribly. "Because I just don't think that she knows what-"

"Lorelai."

"What? I was just going to say that you can do bett-"

"You called it. I get it. Just…don't say it."

"I don't care about being right. I'd give anything not to be right about this." She allowed her sincerity to come through to him. "You did the right thing, Luke."

"I know that," he said pointedly. "I wouldn't have made the decision if I felt it wasn't right. I know you mean well, Lorelai, but damn, can I have some credit?"

She opened her mouth to say something but closed it. Offered a humble look of apology instead.

He went on, letting out a little steam. "Don't blame her, either. It…kinda seems like you keep going in that direction, and you shouldn't. She has about as much intention to hurt me as I do with her. Sometimes things just don't work out. She is who she is, and I am who I am, and…that's just the way it is."

"I get it."

He took a deep breath, seemed resigned as he met her eyes. "It's been a long week," he said as a way of explaining his shorter than normal temper.

"It really has been," she agreed considerately.

He sighed, crossed his arms. "How are things going with you?"

Lorelai relaxed, pulled her mug closer as answers to his question flooded in. Luke's unfortunate news lifted tension from her shoulders. She suddenly saw all the things she could have done instead of wasting a day at the movie theatre. "Rory and I are meeting with my mom tomorrow for shoe shopping."

"For the wedding?"

She answered with hesitance. "Yeah…" Broaching that subject felt weird with his situation so fresh.

Luke was perceptive. "So, I won't plan on seeing you tomorrow then. If I know you, it'll be an all day event."

She smiled. Wider and wider as his lips curved a bit, too. "Well, I do believe the time on the implied invites was '9am _until_', so yeah, they're mine for the day. At least Rory is. My mom is free to leave as early as 9:05."

He nodded. "Getting close to having everything together?"

She shifted once, and then couldn't stop shifting. "Uh, not even close," she said with a soft nervous laugh. She looked up at Luke and saw him only smiling as he looked on thoughtfully.

He broke his trance, looked down before clearing his throat. "Well, you haven't asked for anything so you probably have it all under control, but if you need help with…uh, any of the setting up or anything, I'm here. Just with that, though. I don't know how much help I can be with picking out…garters or jewelry and all that other stuff."

Lorelai didn't realize how hard she was looking at him until he looked away uncomfortably. Her eyes dropped to the counter. "I think we have everything covered," she finally answered. "But…I am hoping that you've decided…" She lifted her eyes to his. "to come to the ceremony."

He looked over to the curtain that led upstairs. "I know you said you wanted me to, but-"

"I _really_ want you to," she was sure to emphasize.

He couldn't look at her. "But it's just too much going on. I mean…with Rachel and everything…You know?"

She wanted to accept that. He'd been through so much that day already. She wasn't very good with holding back words with him, though. Because if she didn't say it, he wouldn't know. Picking up emotions wasn't his strong suit. "Sounds like you're making excuses," she said quietly.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to be here for you. I mean, the whole thing is…whatever, but I'm still trying to be here for you. I can even pick up the cake if you want me to, but I already told you, Lorelai, I can't do the wedding."

She locked her eyes on him. "No matter how much I want you there?"

"I told you I can't," he said deliberately through his teeth.

The question was in her eyes, but she was afraid to ask it again. Kind of afraid of what he might say. She'd already told him how important his presence would be. How much deeper did he need her to get on the subject? He was important to her. Why couldn't he just accept that, put on a damn suit, and come support her?

They stared wordlessly, intensely. Coffee getting cold in front of Lorelai and customers being neglected in front of Luke.

"Hey."

That greeting from a familiar voice made them both look over toward the curtain.

It was Rachel.

Hands filled with bags, she stood looking at them. It was anyone's guess at how long she'd been standing there. She smiled kindly after a moment of silence. Lorelai returned the 'hello' and Luke walked over toward her.

"Need some help?" he asked already reaching in.

She shook her head. "I've got it. Thanks."

Luke backed up. Looked over his shoulder out the diner's windows, and as he suspected, there was already transportation waiting there for her. "Mind if I talk to you for a minute?" he asked her.

Her eye contact was loaded. "We've already talked," she said quietly. "_You've_ already talked."

He sighed. "One minute? Please?"

Rachel relented with one soft breath. She hadn't been willing to listen to all he had to say before. It was too much to take, too heavy on her heart. But they really did need a more affable parting. That, she could understand. Her eyes went from Luke's face straight to Lorelai's, and she witnessed her turning away as if she hadn't been focused intently on their exchange.

"One minute," she whispered to Luke as she set her things on the floor.

They slipped into the storage room. Lorelai glanced over until they finally came out a couple minutes later. Rachel picked up her things and headed out. Told Lorelai to take care of herself and got that same pleasant farewell in return. The two women didn't extend the goodbyes.

Luke returned behind the counter. He and Lorelai focused on one another, and that's where they were looking as Rachel's driver pulled away.

"You have lipstick on your lips," she observed.

He swiped fingers across his mouth. Looked at them. Did that twice. "No, I don't."

He actually did, but she didn't argue with him. "So, you kissed her," she commented.

He grew red and annoyed. "She actually kissed me. But this isn't a topic for discussion."

"Nor do I want to make it one," she added. "But you do know that kissing someone you're breaking it off with may add confusion because-"

"There's no confusion."

"If you say so."

He took a step back. "Did you want to order something?" he asked, drained.

She picked up his tone and instantly hated that she was contributing to his stress level. "Usual, please," she answered softly.

He nodded to her and brought his hand to his lips again before he was fully turned to go into the kitchen. Lorelai could see him wiping away Rachel's marks. She looked away. Couldn't find much of a capacity for that. She drank her coffee in silence.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

"Ma'am?"

Lorelai stared at a rack of keychains with snazzy colors and snappy messages. She leaned in some to see ones with tiny writing.

"Ma'am? How may I help you?" the store worker called louder.

Lorelai snapped her attention to him and realized that the line of people were waiting on her to move forward. She rushed up. "I'm sorry. I was a little distracted there." She smiled. "You should keep a yardstick back here so you can just reach out and poke people. Those keychains make for some fabulous reads. Better than the National Inquirer."

The employee smiled in courtesy. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah…I need to, uh, get a duplicate house key made." She smiled again. "What do you need from me? Social security number? Maiden name? Alias?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Just the key you need copied, please."

She frowned. "That's it? How do you know I'm not a burglar who snuck the key away from some little old lady who bent down to tie her shoes and I'm here trying to get the key made and returned before she shuffles on out to her El Dorado?"

"_Are_ you?"

"No."

"Okay, great. Key, please?"

"Oh, man. How have you guys not ended up on Dateline? Pretty shady practices going on here, buddy," she rambled on as she reached in her purse for her set of keys. She pulled them out, dropped them. "Oopsie." Reached down to collect them and stood up again with an animated sigh. "Okay." She isolated the key ring. "I probably should have pulled this off before I came up here, right?" She shook her head as she turned the ring round and round in her hand. "I always have so much trouble with these things."

He reached his hand out. "I can help you with that, if you like."

"No, I've got it. I just have to—ouch!" She inspected her nail, which she'd managed to bend back. "Do you have a band aid? Actually, see if you can grab a few for me. I have a feeling by the time I get this thing off, my nails will look like I've been clawing at sandstone."

He reached for the key again. "Are you sure you don't want me to-?"

"You know what? Why don't I just step off to the side and let other people go so I'm not holding the line up." She grabbed her purse.

"Well, I don't think that's necess-"

"Thanks for your help, okay? If there were customer comment cards, I'd give you tens across the board. Unless the highest was like five, in which case, I'd give you fives. So many fives you'd be employee of the month every month for a year. Ceremonies, balloons, all that would be yours. You'd be a rock star."

He watched her confusedly as she backed away, still circling her fingers around the key ring. She finally just gave up the pretense and hurried toward the exit. He shrugged his shoulders. "Next in line, please."

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Lorelai waited behind the wheel of the jeep, and she watched Rory hurry from the house and hop in the passenger side. As soon as she was in, she threw her school things in the back and put on her seatbelt.

"He sounded upset," she mentioned worriedly.

Lorelai shook her head and began backing out of their driveway. "No, not upset. Just a little frustrated, Hon. It happens."

Rory looked ahead to the house, which grew smaller as they backed away. Lorelai hadn't kept Max on the speakerphone for long. It was easier to have her hands free as she jetted around her kitchen and living room, but when things became a little more intense, she'd picked up the handset and spoke to him with more privacy. Of course, Rory had heard the highlights.

"I don't get it. You've handed over plenty of keys to people in town. He's starting to read too much into this, Mom. Just give him a key. He can have mine if he wants."

"No, he can't have yours. What'll you use? Do you plan to pop out a window every day after school?"

"You know what I mean. I'll get another one. It takes _five_ minutes," she pointed out. "I can go get it made during my lunch period."

Lorelai ignored that. When had a key become so important in a relationship? "And I've given keys out for a day or two to people in town. Not for forever. Not exactly the same thing."

Rory looked out the window. "It's starting, isn't it?"

Lorelai looked over at her. "What?"

Rory turned to her. "You pulling back, you not wanting to do this, you flaking out," she answered with frustration.

Lorelai looked hurt. She temporarily forgot about the road as she met her daughter's pure blue eyes. "I am _not_ flaking out," she insisted.

Rory closed her eyes for a second. "That was probably the wrong choice of words. But why can't you just give him a key? It's not a big deal. You've already agreed to marry him and spend the rest of your life with him. You've said the words already. What's so hard about putting it into action?"

"It's not hard," she said with brevity. She gripped the wheel. "I talked about this with him already, and he knows I went to get a key made the other day. I was there. Standing in the line. How's that for action?"

"So, what happened?"

"I had to leave."

"Why?"

"Rory, please give this a rest. I hear enough of this from Max. The last thing I need is to get it from you too, okay? There's nothing for you to concern yourself with here."

Rory folded her arms, turned away, looked anxious to get out of that closed space.

"You're upset now?"

She didn't speak. Didn't even move.

Lorelai's tone was already affectionate, already patient. Always patient.

"Honey?"

"Mom, I don't want to talk about this anymore. Not if you won't be honest with me." She relaxed her tense body language but kept facing the window. "I don't know how you keep forgetting that this is my life, too."

"Of course, I know that this is your life, too, Rory. You're all I think about." Her wide eyes went to her. "You want honesty? Here's honesty. The idea of marrying Max scares the _hell_ out of me. It's paralyzing. But that's all normal. I know he'd make a good stepfather, and I know how amazing he is, and any woman would kill to be with him. So, it's a little hard sometimes. What _isn't_?"

Rory stared at her in astonishment. "How long have you felt like this?"

"Like what?" she asked. She certainly didn't think the question and expression matched up with all she'd just said.

"Like you're in an arranged marriage!" Rory was quick to reveal.

Lorelai rolled her eyes, even laughed a little. "Come on."

"What part of all of that is normal? You marry people you can't live without, not people you have to talk yourself into wanting!"

"That's not what I said."

"Okay, then, make it clear for me. Tell me you can't live without Max."

She shook her head. "Rory."

"It's simple, Mom. Just say it."

"Why would I dignify that with an answer?"

"Can you live without _me_?"

She turned to her instantly, her voice calm but passionate. "You know I can't live without you. You're my kid. I love you more than I love anything. What kind of thing is that to say?"

"Now, tell me you can't live without _Max_!" she exclaimed.

Lorelai growled, so frustrated. So very frustrated. "God, Rory, will you stop?"

"Mom, jeez, can you live without Sookie?"

"Sookie is my _best friend_! My future business partner! I'd trust her with my life! What, are you going to go down a _list_ now?"

"Grandma and Grandpa!"

"Why are you—those are my _parents_! Do you think I'm a monster? For goodness sake!"

Rory was in a complete state of disbelief. "Do you not hear yourse—" She stopped midsentence. Tossed her hands up. "Tell me you can't live without Max, the man you're marrying in _one week_!"

"I'm not playing this game," she answered with a calm headshake.

Rory attempted to calm down too, to match her voice to hers. "Can you live without Luke?"

Lorelai didn't say a word. She blinked repeatedly, fought eye contact. Nothing good could possibly come from allowing Rory to read her eyes in that moment. But she couldn't help but look over into her kid's curious face after a moment. Vulnerability, a weakness is what Rory saw. Lorelai blinked attention to the road as she saw Rory's expression change.

"Oh my god," muttered Rory.

"Rory."

"I can't believe-"

"Rory, I didn't say anything, okay? Just drop it. Now. Let it go. I mean it."

She dropped her head back on the seat. Couldn't stop shaking her head. Lorelai could see her from the corner of her eye, but she wouldn't look at her. She couldn't.

They drove through town, passed _Luke's_, which is where they were headed. Rory didn't even question it. They had planned to eat breakfast there before Rory caught the bus to school. But Lorelai kept driving. She would take her to school. Figured they'd stop at an IHOP or something along the way.

They were on the highway before one of them spoke again.

"When are you going to talk to Mr. Medina?"

Lorelai sat on the question. Felt sick at the thought of having whatever conversation Rory thought she should have.

"Let's not worry about that," she said almost in a whisper.

Rory clarified so there would no misunderstanding. She said the words clearly. "To call off the wedding, when are you going to talk to Mr. Medina?"

Her stomach lurched. She flustered so much. Her thoughts sizzled and scrambled like they'd just been electrocuted. She wanted to just shrink inside of herself, hide. Just tell someone to come get her when it was all over, whatever 'it' ended up being.

Rory looked at her dead on. "You needed someone to say it, right? To make it real? Well, I just did that. So…let's just talk about it."

Lorelai kept her eyes on the road. Slowly, her breaths got deeper. She swallowed and swallowed but couldn't get the lump in her throat to disappear. "I'm sorry, Baby," she said in a quiet voice to keep the emerging sobs from ripping apart her words. "I didn't mean to screw this up so badly," she finally admitted. She looked over at her, wiping away the first leaked tear from her eye.

Rory looked down to her fingers. "Luke is a great choice, too, Mom. You're not…letting me down by choosing him."

Lorelai's heart started pumping like crazy. She laughed through her tears, shook away her daughter's unexpected words, that unexpected subject. "Can we, uh, t-talk about Max…for now, please?"

Rory looked apologetic. "I'm sorry. Getting ahead of myself, aren't I?"

Lorelai laughed again. Felt her cheeks flush and her heart race some more. Romance with Luke was like an unattainable idea. She couldn't see it. Couldn't think about it. Her feelings put her there often enough, but the thought of doing anything about it made her imagination shut down.

She couldn't answer Rory's question. Didn't even know _how_ to answer it. But since it was the last thing that needed to be on her mind anyway, it was easy to push aside. She finally got control of her silly amusement and her breathing and got them back on subject.

She couldn't deny that she'd messed up royally. Had foolishly let things get way too far. And to fix it, she would first have to shatter things. Important things. Starting with Max Medina's whole world.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Lorelai walked in the diner the next afternoon. She was on a break from the inn. The inn was where she'd been all morning. It was where she went after dressing in her best, styling her hair, applying her make-up flawlessly, and seeing Rory off to school. She was determined to keep the day as normal as possible, so that's what she went about doing.

She was a machine.

There was no wallowing after you dropped someone's heart down an empty elevator shaft. You got up and you dealt with life, dealt with your decision. Because you had no right to do otherwise.

Throughout the day, she broke news of the wedding cancelation to key individuals and relied on them to do what they did best: spread the latest dirt. It'd started last night when she returned home after visiting Max. After spending hours in silence and darkness, submerged in her thoughts, she had reached for the phone and called Babette. Had gotten the ball rolling with her. Next was her mother. She let her know the wedding was off, and spent the next ten minutes with the phone hovering an inch from her ear as Emily went on and on. Irresponsible…_check_. True-to-form…_of course_. Fickle…_what else is new_? She grew restless, lied about her cordless battery dying, and hung up the phone.

Now, in the diner, Lorelai walked to the counter and took a seat on a stool, all business. Was in such a mechanical state, it didn't dawn on her that she'd walked into one of the few places that didn't require that steely, eyes-on-the-prize attitude. That attitude was _needed_ in a town like Stars Hollow after personal business went public.

Luke walked from the back like it was just another day.

It relaxed her immediately.

"Hey," he said. Very little inflection, no smile, and no rush to get to her. Yet, warm and familiar as only Luke could be. "When'd you get here?" He made it to the counter and reached for a mug while looking in her face, expectant of an answer.

"Only about a minute ago."

He nodded. Poured her a large cup of coffee. "You eating?"

"Of course." Their exchange, so casual and unassuming. "Just give me a second to decide what I want." She picked up her coffee and looked down the counter at the different meals people had in front of them.

"You mean no burger?"

She floated change. No reason why, necessarily. Just to do something different. She considered a club sandwich or a hot sub. At his mention of her usual, the always-mouthwatering visual came to her. "Yeah, who am I kidding? Just give me a burger."

He smiled. Turned and went into the kitchen without another word.

Lorelai, content, began drinking her coffee.

"Hey, I have something for you when you're done eating."

She looked up at the wall that stood between her and Luke. He was talking loudly to her from the kitchen. She chuckled at that. They'd done that plenty of times whenever she stayed past closing, but not usually in the middle of the workday with customers everywhere.

"Um, really?" she answered back with a shrug to the people who looked over. "Does it come in a box that says _Zale's_?"

"Last time I checked, I was your friend, not your sugar daddy."

"Hm, I guess if I add one of those to my Christmas list, I can do away with everything else, couldn't I? Something to think about."

"It's for your wedding," he revealed.

Lorelai sobered instantly. She looked to the side of her at the people there. From the glances, she could determine that her latest news had gotten around pretty well. Luke, of course, was the exception. The only good thing about that unexpected spotlight was that everyone in the diner was more of an acquaintance than a friend, and the chances were slim that any of them would openly address the awkwardness of that moment.

Luke kept talking.

"I made it, so I really hope you like it because there aren't any returns with this. I won't give too much away because I want it to be a surprise. I think you'll like, though. But if not, I guess I can make some changes, but it'll-" He looked up suddenly to see Lorelai entering the kitchen.

"Hey," she said quietly, apologetically.

He had a spatula in his hand, ready to flip her burger, but he'd paused at her entry. He wasn't angry or ready to rant. Just confused. "What are you doing back here?"

"Sorry," she offered with a humble smile. Broke about a million hearts in the process.

Luke nodded. Waited for explanation as his central nervous system briefly alerted him to that beauty he had yet to get used to.

She walked nearer to him for the private conversation. Put them close. They'd been closer, though—during those rare times when Lorelai became overexcited and hugged him. If you considered those infrequent instances, their distance, now, was nothing. If you didn't consider them, the new proximity was just that: _New_.

"I probably should tell you this before you, you know, become any _greater_ than you are now," she praised mildly, "and volunteer to…give a toast at the reception or something."

"I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you."

She smiled. "Word on the street is that Max and Lorelai are calling it quits. It's been confirmed by Ms. Gilmore, but she remains cryptic, as the events are recent, and she'd rather not have the topic discussed at this time."

He was quiet for a time as he stared at her. Said sincerely, "I'm sorry to hear that, Lorelai."

She shrugged like it wasn't a big deal, though it was. "This is life. People break up, you know?"

"Still tough."

She let those words settle. "If you have any questions…I'll answer them. I owe you that much."

"You don't owe me anything. And you said you didn't want to talk about it."

"Well, I was pretty vocal the other night with you-"

"Putting it mildly."

"So, it's not fair for me to play Susie Clamp-up with my relationship. Right?"

Luke weighed that logic with low interest. "Sure," he finally answered.

She read him with an emerging smile. "You don't want to talk about it, do you?"

He shook his head. "Not really."

"No curiosity?"

He shrugged. Pushed the spatula down on her patty. "I hope you're doing okay. Or _will_ be okay. I'm curious about that, but that's about it."

"You're sweet." With his focus on the grill, her focus remained on his face.

He grumbled. "I don't want you to be crushed, so suddenly I'm a Danielle Steel character?"

"Don't be so dramatic."

"No one's being dramatic."

She stood there for seconds in silence, eyes floating between the grill and him. Mostly him. "So, this gift that you have, am I allowed to know what it is or have I forfeited all rights?"

He looked at her. "Do you _want_ to know what it is? I'd figure you wouldn't want anything to do with it since-"

"Well," she interrupted. "You did say you made it. I'm more curious as to what you made."

He shrugged, gave up his concern. "It's a chuppah. So you could have something to exchange vows under."

"Wow." She paused there, uncomfortable. "That sounds really nice." He nodded, just acknowledging her words. "And you _made_ that?"

"Yeah. Carved some animals on it for you, too."

She nodded. "I'd like to have it."

"Really?"

She managed a smile. "If you don't mind."

He looked at her sideways, wondered if he should be flattered. "What are you going to do with it?"

"I don't know. Use it as the world's most unique entryway, maybe? I'll think of something."

A smile broke through. "Well…sure. Whatever you want. I mean, it's weird, but, ya know, _you're_ weird," he ended jokingly.

She shrugged. "So, it's settled then."

"Yeah, guess so."

"Great. Thanks, Luke."

"No problem," he said.

"Seriously. Thank you." The softness of her words mixed with the instant solemnity made him look over. Her pretty eyes were on him. It made him nervous, honestly. She had an amazing and intimidating kind of focus when she bothered to sit still long enough to focus on anything.

He nodded, cleared his throat. "Looks like we both had an, uh, interesting couple of weeks," he mentioned, changing direction a bit.

Thinking of their extremely similar and equally disastrous situations, she was fast to agree. "You can say that again. Guess there were 2 short straws in the bunch, after all."

"One day we'll be able to laugh about it, I suppose."

"Yep," she agreed indolently. She stared at her burger as it sizzled and popped grease everywhere. "Well, you know what they say. Everything happens for a reason."

Luke accepted that after a little consideration. His eyes wandered over to her, and their eyes met.

She was the one to look away that time.

"Okay," she began with a heavy exhale. "I guess I better get out of here before you come to your senses and start yelling about insurance liability."

He smiled, shook his head as he went back to tending to her food. "Yeah, get out of here before a bag of flour flats you," he ordered on cue before looking back up at her.

She sashayed toward the exit, waving her hand over her shoulder. "See you out here," she called.

Luke bit down on his lip. Wondered if she was _trying_ to walk sexy or if the body-hugging skirt just made her regular stroll look way more dangerous.

He put it from his mind. Flipped her burger and went to load up some french fries.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Lorelai was on her way inside the diner when she saw her through the window. She was talking to Patty, smiling with her. Then, she turned and headed up the staircase, briefly looking at Luke over by the register.

Lorelai stopped where she was. Was frozen for a moment. She looked at Luke through the glass, and he was busy with a customer. She looked over, again, to where Rachel had disappeared, and then she stepped back a few steps and turned around. Walked quickly to nowhere in particular.

Her head was filled with thoughts, questions, confusion.

Rachel was back. What did it all mean? Was she and Luke giving it another go?

Rory told her earlier that day that she'd seen Rachel near the diner, and Lorelai was skeptical. After all, she had been witness to the infamous departure, and kiss aside, both, she and Luke seemed certain of their decision to part ways.

Lorelai wanted to talk to Luke. She felt that desire immediately. As if he owed her explanation, when in fact, he owed her none. She hurried along the sidewalk and slipped into the bakery for a fast cup of coffee. She'd drink coffee and just head back to the inn. Though she had planned time for a sit-down lunch at the diner, revising those plans came easy.

As she reached in her shoulder bag for payment, her phone rang and she grabbed it and answered without slowing or checking id. "Hello?"

"Hey," Luke greeted familiarly.

She stopped what she was doing. Kept the employee waiting as she switched the phone to her right ear and spoke.

"Luke? What's going on?"

"Nothing much. Just wondering, you planning on coming in here sometime today or what?" he asked like he was perturbed. "Lunch is almost over."

She relaxed, rolled her eyes. "Is there an appointment I wasn't aware of, Father Time?"

"No. But I still expected you," he answered honestly. "Hey, can you take that over to that table right there? Thanks." He turned back to the phone with a sigh. "So, where are you?"

She'd caught both the sincerity and the disappointment in his initial words and it definitely had an effect. "Headed back to the inn," she answered as she finally paid the lady for her coffee. "Why? Keeping tabs on me?"

He scoffed. "Yeah, I lose sleep at night thinking about what you're doing," he stated in sarcasm. He looked down, aware of the amount of actual truth to that statement.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" Rachel was on her mind, heavy. But hearing him and speaking to him, knowing his attention was on her for the moment, she felt less anxious, less pressed.

"It's been four days. I feel like if I don't bring that chuppah by your house, it's going to have to declare my address as its primary."

"After four days?" she asked absurdly.

"Hey, take that up with the chuppah."

"I take it you're ready to bring it on to the crapshack."

"That's the plan."

"Set a date and I'm there."

"Today."

"Wow, you don't give a girl time to prepare, do you?"

"What preparation do you need? It's me dropping off something. Open the door and tell me where to stick it, and our business is done." She chuckled. Luke reddened on his end. "I just heard it. No need to say it."

"I wasn't going to," she said while laughing.

He steadily turned red. "What time can I drop it off?"

She got control of herself. "I'll meet you at the diner."

"For what?"

Lorelai had made it outside and was now leaning against the door of her jeep. She looked around, thinking of something to say to that. "So, I can help you with it. Or check it out first. Who cares? I'll just meet you at the diner tonight."

"It doesn't make much sense that you're going to meet me here if I still have to-"

"It's settled, Lucas. I'll see you later tonight."

He sighed, resigned. "When?"

"I'm not sure."

"I'm just supposed to sit and wait for you?" he asked flatly.

She smiled, picturing his expression. "I'll try not to keep you waiting too long."

"How nice of you."

She pushed herself off of her jeep. "Talk to you later, 'kay?"

Luke shook his head, accepted her lunacy like always. "Alright. See you."

Lorelai gently hung her phone up. Looked across at the diner for a long moment before climbing in her jeep.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Lorelai got home in the late afternoon. She let Rory do what little homework she had in peace, and then she cajoled her into watching some good old-fashioned reruns on TV while they ate pizza and talked about everything under the sun.

Rory retired to her room with her phone and Dean on her mind. She ignored her mother's kissing noises as she yelled her goodnights and closed her door. Lorelai fell to the couch and studied the time on the wall clock. Figured now was as good a time as any.

"Hon?" she yelled.

"What!"

"I'm stepping out!"

"Where?"

"_Luke's_!"

"Why? We've eaten!"

"I'm hungry again!" she called with a smile.

"No, you're not!"

She got in a sitting position. "Still going! You need anything, want anything?"

"From Luke's? _We've eaten_!"

"When has that stopped us before?"

"Well…that's true! Bring me back pie! And ice cream…and some cheese sticks!"

"But we've eaten," Lorelai mocked.

Rory opened her door and poked her head out. "When will you be back?"

Lorelai smiled as she straightened her clothes. "Scared to be here alone? Just make sure you lock the doors and don't say scary things in threes with the lights off, and you'll be fine."

"Wait, isn't the diner closed?" Rory asked, suddenly remembering the time.

Lorelai secured her shoes. "He'll open back up for me," she said simply.

Rory couldn't argue that. He would open for her. "Well, scrap the food order. Some of us actually respect the man's business hours."

She shrugged. "Pushovers, maybe."

"Okay, at least I'll know where you'll be," she said rushing the conversation. "Love you." The phone had been resting against her chest, and she quickly brought it back to her ear and started talking to the patiently waiting Dean as she closed the door. "Oh, and Dean says hi!" she yelled to her mom.

"Tell him hi back!" She yelled a follow-up before Rory could fully close the door. "And remind him that my absence in no way permits him to come climbing into any windows or doors of this house at this hour! Dreamboat Dean or no Dreamboat Dean, he's still a boy and remains the enemy after nightfall!"

"Got it!" she responded, her voice muffled by the walls.

Lorelai was out of the house in ten minutes time. When she arrived at the diner, she was happy to see the blinds still open. She peered all inside and saw only Caesar as he headed to the door. She smiled through the blinds and waved. Stepped back apologetically when he jumped in shock at seeing her standing there. With his hand over his heart, he completed the task of flipping the lights out, and he proceeded to open the door. Noticing he had a jacket on and a backpack hanging from one shoulder, she realized she'd come later than she thought. He was leaving for the night.

"Hey! You're gone already?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah. It was a slow night so closing was easy," he answered. "You here for Luke or coffee? Coffee's officially off the table, I think."

"It's fine; it's okay," she replied as she looked past him. "So, Luke's here, then?"

"Mmhm. Upstairs."

She nodded and moved in to slide past him. "Don't worry, he's expecting me," she explained at his hesitation.

With that, he shrugged his okay and let her pass. Was more than willing to take her word for it. It wasn't like her late night diner presence was something abnormal.

"Goodnight, Lorelai."

"Night, Caesar." She watched him leave. When the blinds stopped shaking and Caesar was well on his way to his car, she took in the dark diner. She'd never seen it so still and quiet. The smell of burgers permeated all of the breathing air. She turned to the vacant counter and smiled. She suddenly felt like she was burglarizing the joint.

She looked up to the ceiling and the smile slowly left her face as she opened her ears to listen. It was a bold move on her part because if the sounds she listened for were to _actually_ come floating down to her, she wouldn't know how to deal with it.

She heard nothing. With a sigh, she continued her unauthorized ambling for a minute longer before she finally made her way to the staircase.

She found her way quickly into his private sectors. She approached his door and knocked. Called out, "It's me, Luke," without being prompted.

He opened the door, and she smiled bright, hands clasped behind her back. "Hey," she greeted cheerily. "Ready?"

His features contorted, showing her just how out of her mind he thought she was. "Have you looked at a clock?" he asked slowly.

"I can pick one out of line-up, if that's what you mean."

"When I told you it was okay to meet me here, I meant at a reasonable hour, Lorelai. I'm not doing anything this time of night. Are you crazy?"

"No biggie," she followed with a shrug. "Want to do it tomorrow?"

"Anytime when the whole rest of the town isn't deep in sleep should be okay," he emphasized, sure she'd disregard his stinging judgment of her.

She did, of course. "Great! Let's say around noon tomorrow." She smiled.

He shook his head. "You baffle me every day. Every single day. It's unbelievable how much."

She looked into his apartment. Stood on her tiptoes, even, to see around him. Seemed to make a show of it. "Is Rachel here?" she asked casually as she met his eyes. "I saw her earlier, and I didn't know she was back in town. Is she here?"

He squinted. "No, why?"

"Hm," she followed with intrigue. "Is she out buying toothpaste?"

"_What_?"

"Okay," she said with a very unembarrassed, relaxing smile. "So, she's not _back_ back, then. If she was _back_ back, she would be here right now because it's so late. Unless she was out buying toothpaste."

"If by '_back_ back', you mean _in town_, then yeah, she was in town," he answered, trying to keep up.

"You said _was_," she quickly pointed out.

He frowned. "Yeah, and?"

"_Was_ means she's not in town anymore."

"I know what _was_ means, Lorelai."

"So, she _was_ in town, but she's _not_ in town now? It was a visit, then? Temporary? She forgot her favorite ink pen or something?"

"I think we established that she's not here anymore!" he snapped, annoyed. "What's with you?"

She held up a finger. "So, it was temporary? You didn't answer that part."

"Yes," he answered solidly through his teeth. "It was temporary." He answered her clearly, in hopes she'd focus enough to answer his question. "Now, what is this about?"

She sighed. Ended up looking into his apartment once more like all was well. "Nothing. Just curiosity."

"_Curiosity_?" he asked incredulously. His mouth actually hung open for a second as he looked at her. He shook his head. "No, I don't accept that," he relayed evenly.

"It's the truth," she answered with a dismissive shrug. She went on. "I'm sorry I bothered you so late. But you know…_gotta have that chuppah_," she told him with intentional gusto. She smiled on, unconcerned with how put off he was. She pointed over her shoulder. "You'll have to come lock up behind me. Caesar has already left. You mind?"

He dropped the shock and rolled his eyes. She was really starting to get on his nerves.

He leaned on the doorframe with his forearm. "Yes, I _mind_."

Her eyes flashed to his bicep in the short-sleeved shirt. Did that twice. "If you don't want to sleep in an unsecured building, you might want to follow me down. Unless you want Switchblade Sam to pay you a visit."

"So, what if he does?" he stated to get under her skin.

She backed away, turned to leave. "Hey, _your_ mangled intestines."

"Do me a favor. Leave the door open on your way out. Don't want to make it any harder for him than it has to be," he called after her. She'd already waved and started for the stairs.

"I'm not amused, Luke! Not amused at all."

He narrowed his eyes at where she'd disappeared. Mumbled to himself. It was really quite a shame how much he had to stop himself from heading down, too. To lock up…or bicker some more—whatever would allow him the opportunity to spend another few seconds with a mentally disturbed and highly frustrating woman.

Too wrapped up in his own head, he stayed leaned in the doorway, and he was able to hear her clomping back up the staircase about thirty seconds after she'd descended.

Luke felt a moment of satisfaction but had his poker face locked tight.

She reappeared, and he looked bored. "Forgot something?"

She walked over and stopped midway as she beckoned him with her hand. "Enough of the stubbornness, you. Come lock the door so I don't have to live with some maniac slicing you to pieces."

He rolled his eyes. Lowered his arm and dropped both hands into the pockets of his jogging pants as he leaned back into the doorframe with his shoulder.

They looked wordlessly at one another, feeding into the baseless standoff.

"Are you deaf?" she asked calmly with a smile forming.

"Yeah, I'm _deaf_. That's it," he replied facetiously as he subtly and unconsciously looked down the length of her body. His eyes went to the floor when he realized what he'd done, and it took a count to five for him to convince himself to stop overreacting and look her in the face.

She responded when his eyes met hers. "Deaf. Interesting. Guess I need to speak much, much louder."

"Great. Just what I need," he deadpanned.

"Or maybe the distance is a problem. Need me to say it closer, Lou Ferrigno?" she inquired with a temperate approach.

He shrugged carelessly as she walked up close as if they were going to start a waltz. He looked down at her. Scanned her gorgeous eyes as she stood staring. Taking in her silence, he asked calmly, "You have something to say to me?"

She didn't speak. Looked like she was evaluating him. His boldness continued as if he didn't share the mild fear in her eyes, as if his heart wasn't going like a drum roll. He moved closer, growing sick of the back and forth game they _always_ played. He decided to ride with instinct.

He waited for objection but didn't get it.

Luke brought either hand lightly to her sides. He pulled her body to his and dipped to meet her lips. She didn't fight it. That was all he could comprehend as he told himself to keep it together. So weird to have years of yearning extinguished in an unplanned second. Her lips parted, and his tongue went in. She moaned the sweetest sounding moan and Luke felt her slowly start to hold him while melting…_melting_ into that kiss. He felt himself harden against her. She broke the kiss immediately and put two feet of distance between them.

Her eyes were on the floor. He could see her blinking, thinking. For once, her thoughts weren't quick enough to keep up with the situation.

Luke stared at her dumbfounded. His chest rose and fell with breaths of exertion and so much passion, he didn't know what to do. Before he could fully come to terms with what had happened, he was excusing her actions. He wanted it, and he now knew she wanted it, too. But it didn't mean she was ready for it. He'd taken a chance and it'd backfired. It hurt like a firecracker exploding in his chest. But he knew it was mindless to be so rash with her. Their relationship was much too complicated for such easy transitions.

He swallowed. "Hey," he called quietly. Her eyes remained low. He got close enough to whisper, close enough to rest his hand on her hip like it belonged there. Not touching her was impossible right then. He said into her ear, "I'm going to go into my apartment and lock the door. You go downstairs…get in your car…and we'll just put this behind us. I'll be down in five minutes to lock up. Is that okay?"

She put focus on him.

Luke nodded encouragingly like he wanted that out just as much as she did.

His jaw clenched and he left her eyesight and leaned in again. His lips brushed her lobe. She would just have to accept that he was doing the very best he could. Showing her all restraint in his power. "I'm sorry I put you in this position." He breathed in her skin, smelling her cherry blossom scent. Found it so hard to move away. Made harder because Lorelai was accepting it, not pushing him away. He finally stepped back.

"See you tomorrow," he said as normally as he could.

Luke went inside of his apartment and pushed the door to a crack as he walked away from it. Lorelai saw his shape fade from the glass. She recalled his instructions but didn't consider following them for one second. All he had to do was give her a minute, _one short minute_ to steady herself. She took more deep breaths, actually rushed the process. She moved forward, and the door that was supposed to be locked, according to Luke, only required a shove to open it. She walked inside, closed the door, and used the lock.

Immediately, she spotted Luke sitting at the kitchen table with his back to her. She approached him quietly. He had his chair turned backwards, the back of it against the table. His arms were folded over the top of the chair and he rested his chin on his forearms while he stared at nothing.

He didn't acknowledge Lorelai's presence. She made it to the kitchen and took another chair out from the table. She placed the front of it directly against the front of his and didn't say a word as she straddled the conjoined chairs and ended up behind him. For a moment, she sat all the way back and watched him from behind. Watched for a reaction that didn't come. She ran fingers down his spine. Felt the butterflies that came to her stomach as she touched him in such an intimate way. He didn't turn or react.

She scooted up, got as close as she could. Did that sensually as she spread her legs wider to accommodate his body. She moved her hands from his back and slid them along his thighs. Then his sides, stomach, chest, and arms. It felt electrifying. Dangerous.

She started kissing across his back. Brought her fingers low on his sides and began to pull his shirt up at a snail's pace. When she rested delicate fingers on his bare skin, Luke broke. He helped her remove his shirt. She pressed her upper body to him as she sprinkled kisses and tickled his flesh with her slow moving fingers. He started to stand slowly, and so did she. They got clear of the chairs and faced one another. Got close. He looked beautiful, strong, and uncertain. Painfully mindful of her.

She stood on her toes and kissed his lips.

Parted for a split second before she went up and got in another soft kiss. For the third kiss, she pulled him down to her. Gently brought his mouth upon hers, and the kisses became deeper, more intense, a tad bit sloppier and desperate and it wasn't long before she felt him expand against her again. It took her breath away, same as before.

There was no doubt about it. Luke was _all_ man.

He urged her to the bed, undressed her. Wasn't long before he was inside of her. They quickly moved from one stage to the next. Luke squeezed a pillow as he glided inside of Lorelai. She felt good. So good that he had to reassess his pace every few thrusts. Lorelai kept biting her lip, kept driving him insane with the sex faces.

Luke slowed when he couldn't stop watching her. Had to be his fortieth pause in the few minutes they'd been connected.

She tightened her thighs, held him there, and created her own nonstop movement up and down his length. Luke grunted. She moaned and kissed him deep. She let up, to Luke's relief but followed that by spreading her legs wider, higher and guiding him in and out of her using her hands to initiate her preferred speed and rhythm. A rhythm so amazing, it had her losing strength. Luke gritted his teeth and attempted to keep up the pace on his own. It was hard. He couldn't _not_ look at her, couldn't _not_ be affected by the vise grip her insides maintained.

He felt her nails run lightly over the back of his neck, and that was it.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him. Caught the end of his 'O' face. It made her smile in the midst of her heavy breathing. She'd been so close. _So_ close. But looking at him, she couldn't feel the disappointment. It was Luke.

He kissed her neck and then sucked it passionately. "You're kind of a dream come true," he confided quietly. "I'm sorry."

Her heart fluttered, and she had no idea how to respond to that. "It's okay," she whispered in the softest timbre.

He shook his head. "No, it's not." He wasted no time moving down. He kissed along the way until he was fully beneath the covers. Lorelai started moaning as soon as he got to work. She came quicker than he expected, and he kept going. Made her hit her peak another time and then once more as he gave her fingers and suction. Sucked her clit like it had a secret he wanted to squeeze out of it.

Before she could catch her breath, he was back on top of her, back inside of her. He'd used a condom the first time, and she was sure he wasn't using one this time. The feel was different. It was better. She was on the pill, and she'd shared that with him, but she was surprised at how willing she was to let that be enough. Flying without a back-up parachute wasn't her style by a long shot.

Luke made up for the last time. Letting Lorelai know what he usually brought to the table was important to him. Couldn't get disqualified on a technicality. Lorelai climaxed twice with penetration before she asked him to come with her.

He fell asleep soon after, and Lorelai used the time to call home. She was honest with Rory and told her where she was. Rory already knew. When Lorelai got off the phone, she took to watching Luke sleep. Too wired to sleep, herself. She watched him for a while. Studied his breaths, the movement of his chest and the fluttering of his lashes. When he'd been asleep for an hour and she still couldn't rest, she moved her face to his chest and kissed it.

"Luke," she whispered.

He snored lightly.

She called him again and nibbled his ear. "Luke."

"Hm?" he answered, half-asleep.

Her hand slid down his body and she squeezed and pulled until he was hard in her hand. "Wake up, Baby," she whispered, feather-soft.

He moaned in his sleep as Lorelai's hand continued to move up and down his shaft. He moved to lay on his back when she pressed her body to him. She straddled his waist and touched her lips to his. "Are you awake?" she asked softly.

He mumbled something unintelligible. Lorelai put him at her opening and slid down until he was all the way inside. She bit her lip and saw as he opened his sleepy eyes to her.

He smiled a little, brought his hands to rest on her hips and said a groggy, "Hey" as he instinctively started rocking her back and forth.

She took off, filled the room with love notes. His girth was perfection personified, and he felt better than any one man should. She alternated between putting him deep, deep inside of her and swerving her hips on him like she was keeping a hula-hoop in motion. She looked down on him, and he was stoic and sexy and staring at her with passion that blazed through the darkness.

Her breaths got short and jerky, and she came hard. Started tweaking her own nipples as Luke pounded into her, moving her weight around like it was nothing. He slowed when she got strong enough to pick up speed again. He sought her clit and felt her juices cover his thumb as he pressed and fondled her. She liked that. _Loved_ that. Couldn't find something to clutch quick enough.

He felt so much lust for her that it overshadowed all of the deeper feelings. When having sex, Lorelai _oozed_ sex. Was so beautiful he could barely stand it.

Her eyes stayed closed a lot like she couldn't keep them open. She wasn't talking incessantly like he knew her to do. She didn't say anything. Just his name. Whispered every other minute or so. It was no wonder his first time with her had ended so abruptly. It really felt like every move and every pant was all for him, all _because_ of him. Whether or not that was his own ego, he didn't know.

She came again. Never at her most sensual than at that moment. She was rubbing and touching as Luke allowed her tight walls to close in tighter around his pulsating head. He clenched his teeth as he released inside of her. She took that with a gasp and a more passionate gyration. A peace came over her face and with a sigh, she opened her milky eyes to him. Silent. He caressed her hip as he stared back, wondering what she was thinking.

"Be right back," she whispered and climbed from him on her way to the restroom. Luke waited patiently while looking over at the open door. Water ran in the sink and he guessed she was cleaning herself up. Thirty seconds later, the water shut off and she came back out, the moonlight hitting her naked body just right.

"Everything okay?" he asked quietly.

"Of course," she answered simply as she climbed back in the bed.

She moved close to him and Luke smelled the clean, hot towel. She touched it to his groin area without warning and he sucked in air. Made her laugh. "Sorry." She kissed his shoulder. Did that as she wiped him gently. Seemed to take forever as she spent more time caressing than anything else. Finally, she laid the towel on the headboard.

"Thanks," he whispered. He turned on his side to face her. Thought maybe she was ready to talk. They hadn't done any talking at all. She brought her mouth to his at that rotation, and they kissed long and slow. He ran his fingers through her hair as their tongues glided.

"Anytime," she finally whispered back. She offered a soft smile before she turned her back to him and lined her bottom with his still warm front.

He sighed. Brought his arm around to her stomach and felt her hand come over his. She settled her head on the pillow, causing his face to be buried in her hair. He moved his head until he found breathing air but stayed close enough to have the smell of her locks mixed in.

They slept.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Luke checked the time again. He'd gotten up a late due to all the activity of the previous night, but, to his own surprise, he was doing well on time. He was showered and dressed and was reaching for his shoes when Lorelai called him from the bathroom. She had been in the shower for only five minutes.

"Yeah!" he answered.

She asked him if he minded washing her back, and he smiled. One night with her, and already, he knew what that was code for.

"If you don't hurry, you're going to have to have breakfast with everyone else," he reminded. She'd wanted her breakfast time to be more private, so she agreed to go down with him and eat while he prepared to open.

"Please?"

He smiled again. Maybe she really _did_ want him to wash her back. He shook his head at the low likelihood of that as he pushed his shoes aside and headed for the bathroom.

He knocked before pushing the door open. "Here I am," he announced to the steamy bathroom.

She pushed the shower curtain back completely. "Hey," she greeted while looking over at him. His eyes started wandering over her body, so perfectly proportioned. Perfect in every way in his eyes. She put her hands behind her back and leaned on the wall of the shower as the water hit her side, on down.

"What are you doing?" he asked distractedly.

She leaned her head back, placed one foot casually on the edge of the tub. "Trying to entice you," she answered in honesty. "Is it working?"

He walked over like he was in a daze. "Yeah, it's working," he answered back.

She smiled and moved forward in the tub to meet him. When he got there, he ran his hand down her arm and leaned in to kiss her neck. She limited her wet touches to his face.

"Take off your clothes," she whispered. "Don't want them to get wet."

"Oh, yeah," he remembered. He stepped back quickly and started stripping. If she hadn't reminded him, he would have gotten in with them on, forgetting they were there. There was no doubt in his mind about that.

She watched him patiently and was all smiles when he closed the door and climbed his naked body in with her. He grasped her sides and kissed her immediately, eagerly.

She held his face, swam in those deep, slow kisses. He lifted his mouth from hers and put it at her neck. Had her palming the back of his head while she whimpered. He attached his mouth to her breasts. Sucked her nipples into his mouth while taking his fingers around to her front and rubbing between her legs. Inspired choppy, erratic breaths. She moved further away from the sprays of water, to the far back wall, Luke latched to her and moving with her. She put a foot on the side of the tub and climbed up, managing to tower over him. He moved closer and she lowered herself, squeezed herself between the wall and him as he got his erection ready for her descent. Her breathing changed again when she made contact. He filled her, and her eyes fell closed. She grasped his neck and their mouths connected. He was able to move into her easily in that environment, and he took advantage of it. Smooth, fast, long, and circular strokes. Her legs were around him now. Locked at his waist. He got her to put her foot back on the edge of the tub and he spread her other leg wider, got her to lower her pelvis against the wall, got it adjacent to his, and he pounded into her with more efficiency, more force, more everything. It felt like he added five inches to his length. She cried out, gripped his back. He eased up on the drive but continued to go so deep, his pubic bone hit her clit each time. She moaned, panted, and experienced the most freeing orgasm. Her sex speech expanded, with soft, breathy utterances of curses being added to its near-empty catalog.

Her weight became dead weight, and it was harder for him to hold her up. She gave him a signal that it was okay to let her go. He supported her to keep her from hurting herself as she slid down the wall like jelly, further than he expected.

She got control of her loose limbs as soon as she passed his chest and navel. She smoothly took him in her mouth. He gasped and watched himself disappear. In, out. In, out. In, out. He swallowed, placed both hands on the wall in front of him, and closed his eyes tightly. Wound up pushing in and out, fucking her mouth. Couldn't help it. It felt way too good. He stopped when he heard her gagging. Got control of himself and ended up making fists against the wall. She didn't slow. She actually tried to encourage him to be as free as he was before but he held back. She ran her hand softly along his side, licking and sucking while continuing to stroke him. She removed her mouth when he came. His grunt was sexy, long, and a complete turn-on. She ran her thumb back and forth over his head, watching him shoot, and she stroked and stroked until he was done. Luke looked down just in time to see her bringing her mouth back to where it'd been. She stuck her tongue out and licked tenderly over his, now, sensitive tip as she tasted him.

It was like she was doing thatt for the first time. Again, he thought, probably his own ego at work. But it was an intimate experience watching her. She licked once, paused as she licked her lips considerately, and then, brought her mouth in to lick again before making the decision to lick him clean.

Luke was shuddering by the time she was done.

She stood up between his arms that were still extended to the back of the tub. "You taste good," she complimented in an intimate whisper.

As uncomfortable as that made him, he was still flattered, and he still smiled. She smiled, too, and then moved in to meet his lips. Her tongue found his, and they relaxed against the shower wall. They made out for the better part of ten minutes, the water, now, cold against Luke's legs and underneath their feet. The steam disappeared in the bathroom.

"Are you not freezing?" Luke asked as he kissed her jaw and chin as she breathed thirstily.

He was pressed into her, and his skin was very warm despite the chill. She waited until he stopped sucking her neck and she brought her mouth to hover over his as she replied. "I've been burning hot since last night." She accepted his tongue with a satisfying moan.

"Tell me about it," he managed to say after a while. They kissed more. And more and more. "I'm officially late for work now."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be."

"I'm sorry that I'm not sorry," she ended with a wicked smile.

He pulled away. Knew it was time to get going. "Come on, let's get out of here," he said as he gave her room to get out while protecting her from the ice cold water now washing down his back. She stepped from the tub and he followed her after turning off the water.

They grabbed towels and wrapped themselves in them. Luke helped her wrap up and dry her hair as much as possible while she faced him. She moved in and started kissing his neck and he smiled and ushered her from the bathroom.

He looked in the mirror at his own wet hair, figuring he'd do without the hat for a few hours while he let it dry in the diner. He grabbed items of his clothes from the bathroom floor and dressed as quickly as he could.

He came out to see Lorelai dressed as well, fastening the clasp on her pants she'd worn yesterday. She smiled at him. "Just let me get my shoes and we'll be good to go."

She leaned down by his bed to retrieve them, her bottom raised and tempting. Luke was surprised to feel himself aroused again. It was definitely something she brought out in him. He didn't care about the diner in that moment. Couldn't care less about being responsible. He saw her in that position and could only think of how many times he'd seen her in innocent but sexy positions before and couldn't do anything about it. Now, he had permission. A VIP pass. Didn't he? He walked over to her like a dog in heat and immediately tested his theory by pressing his impressive hardness to her ass. He pulled her back tight against him like he wanted her to come from the friction.

Caught off guard, she grasped the bed. Looked over her shoulder at him. She was game. Desire flashed in her eye like an instant hunger.

"So much for getting dressed," she said with heavy breaths as she started taking off her clothes. She was faster than him. She climbed onto the edge of the bed and remained on her knees, pushing against him, making a wet spot on the front of his jeans.

Luke took off the flannel and left his undershirt on as he hastily undid his pants and pushed them down to his ankles.

"You really are every woman's dream, aren't you?" she breathed out.

"I only want to be one woman's dream." He entered her in one stroke. She moaned and arched her back. He put his hand there, forcing her to relax and then gave her all he had. His pace was fast and not very merciful. He wanted to get her off. Make her come hard and have her climbing the walls, as this session wasn't entered into while whispering sweet nothings. His intention was to sex her like he'd never been able to all those years before.

She panted heavy. Moaned every time he hit a really good spot. There was _lots_ of moaning. Luke felt it when she tensed and suddenly she was whimpering and breathing like she was going to cry. Pulsing walls gripped him and tried to milk him with everything they had, but Luke couldn't come yet. He'd had too many orgasms in the past eight hours, and his stamina was going to become otherworldly soon. With the way she threw her body back against him, he didn't even consider the possibility that he'd hurt her. She was in heaven. Right up there with him.

He slammed into her with a force that seemed way too unkind, but she dealt with that pain like it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. She came again with a fierce growl and gripped sheets and covers in her fists.

"_Luke…god_!" she called in a strangled and disoriented voice.

He went a little slower before pulling out. She looked back, worried, breathing _so_ hard. She noticed him kicking his pants free and as soon as he had them off, he was back inside of her. She pulled her hair to one side and regrouped. Started building back up a fast tempo along with him.

He wiped moisture from her back, leaned low and kissed her skin over and over before he stood back up and plowed hard enough to make her cry out again.

His breathing was loud. Her breathing was loud. They were wrapped up in each other and the feeling, and the euphoric waves multiplied with every thrust.

Neither heard the key. Neither heard the door open or the approaching footsteps.

They didn't even hear the loud gasp.

Luke just happened to glance over when he felt a sudden presence in the room.

"Oh, _jeez_!"

Lorelai held fistfuls of linen, her lips were pressed together, and her eyes were shut tight. She started to open her eyes at Luke's outburst and was suddenly blinded by covers being thrown over her face and body.

Luke had pulled out of her in a flash, and she found herself on her side scrambling for sight.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" he exclaimed.

She gasped under the covers. Froze. '_Did he just say Rachel_?' she thought. She was suddenly a little less anxious to find her way out of the covers. But once she did, she peeked out, and sure enough, Rachel was standing there.

Rachel's eyes were locked on her as she emerged from the covers. Agony was in her face. "I should probably be more surprised than this, right?"

Luke finally thought to cover himself up. His first priority had been to shield Lorelai. He looked around for his boxers and when he found them, he snatched them up. "I want to know what you're-" He looked up to see that Rachel was no longer there, and he looked around the partition to see her walking from the apartment.

Lorelai looked over at him, still covered up to her chin.

"I'll be right back," he said through his teeth. He didn't wait for her response before he dashed after Rachel. "Rachel, _wait_!" she heard him call before he closed the door.

Lorelai climbed from the bed and found her clothes. She dressed quickly and silently, her hands shaking nonstop. She put her shoes on and then her jacket, found her purse and went back to Luke's bedroom to decide the best way to get out of the apartment. She didn't know if they were talking in the diner or on the stairs or even right outside the door. Thinking of their tearful conversation was making her sick. She needed to get out of there. Immediately.

She was standing in one spot staring at the floor when Luke came back in. He was not happy. He'd been gone between five and ten minutes, alone with Rachel, and all Lorelai wanted to know was if she was still there. If she had a clear shot to the exit or not. That was about all her mind could handle at that moment.

He was confused at the sight of her standing there fully clothed. Whatever he was annoyed about, he put it from his mind. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I have to go," she said quietly. She felt the tears. She tried to smile like nothing was a big deal, but it was shaky and weird and she just decided to leave on that note.

She barely got past him before he pulled on her hand. "Wait, what? What's wrong with you?"

She turned because though she tried to pull away, he wouldn't let her go. She sighed with a roll of her eyes. "I'm completely humiliated," she admitted.

"Why?"

Her eyes grew to twice their size. "_Why_? Did you not see what she walked in on?"

He looked over at the bed. "Well, yeah, and it's not something that I'm glad that happened, but she shouldn't have been here," he argued rightfully.

She felt so much pain. "I thought you guys were broken up, Luke."

"We _are_ broken up!" he assured.

She kept shaking her head. "You called off a wedding _eleven days_ ago. Week before last. I should have known that…"

He clenched his jaw. "Known what? You called off yours less than a week ago. What are you getting at?"

"Maybe this was too soon," she came out and said. "If she's still coming into your place with keys, then don't you think-"

"That has nothing to do with anything, Lorelai."

She stared into his eyes, couldn't stop feeling haunted. "I am _so_ humiliated," she said again with a cracking voice.

He sighed. "Why are you humiliated? Why? You didn't do _anything_ wrong. Rachel was wrong. She had no right to come in here like that. I didn't know she was still in the area, and suddenly here she is walking into my apartment without even _knocking_?" he asked, getting riled up again. Lorelai finally got insight into how their discussion had gone on the other side of the door.

Lorelai looked down. "Rachel has never done anything to me. She's perfectly nice. And here I go…" She swept her arm across the room "Her relationship isn't even cold yet, and I'm…in her guy's bed," she ended shamefully. "Who does that?"

Luke considered that. He supposed he could see where she was coming from…if she and Rachel were friends who hung out or something. But they weren't. They'd taken a three-minute car ride together once and had some small conversations in and around the diner from time to time, and that was it.

"First of all, I'm not 'her guy'. Not anymore. And why are you worrying about Rachel anyway? This is about you and me. At least I _thought_ it was."

"She was devastated," she muttered.

"And I feel horrible about that," he said honestly. "But she and I…_are over_. She knows that. She knew that every since we _both_ agreed that we were over. She's a grown woman, Lorelai, and she can take care of herself. I'm moving on with my life. With a woman I've been crazy about for years and who is finally, _finally_ giving me a chance here. I choose you. Every damn day of the week, I choose you."

Lorelai didn't say anything and didn't appear too moved by his words. He would have been worried if it wasn't for the only part of her she wasn't able to control. Her eyes. As she stared at him, it was clear how much he meant to her. Blazingly clear.

He still had to ask, was nervous in asking. "Do you choose me?"

She nodded her head as she diverted her eyes.

He looked down thoughtfully. Hated to bring it up, but he did. "I know you just broke up with Max a few days ago, and what you said is true. We did start this really soon. I've explained my position but I know that how I feel isn't necessarily how you feel. You haven't been willing to talk about too much since last night, so I don't know. Guess I've been too chicken to ask. Is this hard for you?"

Lorelai wasn't a fan of talking about those things. All she wanted to say was in her eyes, but there was also vulnerability there that made it difficult. It usually stood in the way. She made an effort to let him know where she stood. The very best she had to offer.

"I…knew it was time to break up with Max the first time I was forced to compare him to you," she revealed as way of an answer. She looked up to avoid his eyes, made it look like she was thinking of things to add to a list. "Um, there are a few things that I don't do when it comes to sex. Ever. I did two of them with you…the first night," she stressed casually. She continued to avoid his gaze. "I couldn't imagine my life without you, Rory adores you, and you've always been a soft spot for me. It gets worse every day, month, year, no matter who I'm with. I sometimes feel so much toward you that it hurts," she stated, her voice dropping below a whisper on that last word. "And I'm pretty sure that I felt my heart break when you ran after Rachel." She sighed, got herself together, and finally looked at him. "To answer your question, being with you isn't hard for me. I'm sad that I hurt Max, but it doesn't change anything."

He took that in quietly. "So, you choose me, too," he determined.

"_Every damn day of the week_," she answered with a smile.

He smiled. With his head, he gestured her in, and he was ecstatic that the air was clear enough for her to come to him. He kissed her hair as she hugged his waist. "Your heart isn't still broken, is it?" he asked quietly.

"It was a false alarm."

"Good." He kissed her hair again, her temple, her forehead. He held her for a long moment, and they swayed together. "I guess this is really happening, huh?"

"What?" she whispered.

"Us."

She smiled, nuzzled his neck. "Looks that way."

He loved the sound of that. "Guess we're going to have plenty of time to learn this stuff, but out of curiosity, what are the two things we did that you usually don't do?"

She leaned back and looked at him. His face turned red instantly. She chuckled and stepped away.

"I just said that to prove something to you. I don't necessarily want to talk about it."

"Why? I'd like to know."

"They don't apply to you, Luke. That's what I was getting at, and it'd probably be a little weird for you to know. I don't want you thinking I'm a prude or something."

He had to laugh at that. "I doubt I'd ever think that about you."

"Not sure that's a compliment, but…sure, thanks," she remarked with a light roll of her eyes. She sighed and decided it wouldn't do much harm to tell him. "I don't have sex without condoms, and also, as _crazy as it is _in this day and age, I don't do semen in the mouth. It grosses me out like you wouldn't believe."

Luke didn't really know how to proceed with that one. "Really?"

She shrugged. "Worse thing ever," she answered with personal nightmares playing in her head.

He was confused and staring. "So, you don't usually…? B-because you were really…_good _at it."

She was quick to correct him, ended up flustering a bit. "Well, no, I-I've done _that_…of course, but ya know, just the…the, um, the end part—for the finale, I'm not usually in any…front row seats." She laughed at her own words.

Luke rolled his eyes at her way of explanation. "Well, you know you don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with."

"Oh, I know," she was quick to agree.

"So…" He looked at her with his eyes squinted. She lifted her brows for him to finish. "Just to be…clear…" He cleared his throat, turned fiercely red. "You do…_or don't_ have a problem with …oral?"

"I do not." She smiled. "She says as she spit-shines the halo."

He was relieved at that. Relieved and hid it poorly. Lorelai held in laughter. "And that other thing?"

"Condoms?"

"Yeah. Did I do something wrong with that?" he asked remembering how natural it came for him to forgo that method at simple mention of her pill. So much so that he'd failed to ask if it was okay.

She shook her head, no. "I would've told you if I had a problem with it," she assured quietly. She folded her arms. "The thing is, you don't get pregnant at sixteen and not set some ground rules afterward, you know? I've been on the pill off and on since about…" She tried to think, "age twenty, I think. There were big chunks of times where I was off of it and times where I just forgot to take it, and it just became a common thing for me to always have the condom back up. And honestly, I don't even know what was going to happen after Max and I tied the knot. _Maybe_ we would've stopped with the condoms. Who knows? I never thought about it." She gestured to him. "And then in walks you, and everything goes out the window." She looked at him silently for a few seconds. "I don't know how grand that is on your scale, but for me, it's huge."

He nodded. "It's pretty big," he followed as he stared at her.

She shrugged, self-conscious now.

He smirked. "Are you saying that you wouldn't mind having my baby?" He reached in and pulled her to his body.

She smiled in amusement. Relaxed in his embrace. "Just saying that I care about you. And I trust you," she confided.

"Good," he told her seriously. "I feel the same way."

She squinted playfully. "Is this going to become a thing with us? Are we going to be having heart to heart talks every day?"

"God, I hope not," he mumbled to her relief and amusement. He took a heavy breath and splayed his fingers across her lower back. "As bad as it sounds, I am glad that Rachel came in here, though. It got us talking about stuff I'm honestly not so sure we would have talked about."

"We would've talked. Eventually."

"You sure weren't in a rush to do it," he commented, a little miffed.

"Why talk when we can spend time…not talking?"

He rolled his eyes. "Well, sometimes words are needed."

"And sometimes actions say it best. I can't believe I have to say this to you, of all people."

"Well, _believe_ it. I didn't know what was going on in that crazy head of yours."

She smiled sweetly. "Wasn't much. Just a whole lotta happiness and a whole lotta good-god-where-has-this-man-been-all-my-life? That kinda stuff."

He chuckled. "Is that right?"

"Extreme accuracy."

He tried to move past the—what he had to assume was—exaggerated reverence. "You still up for that breakfast?"

"I'm starving." She ran her hands through his wet hair. "We've burned off a lot of calories, Hon."

"_I'll_ say."

"Guess I'll have to eat with everyone else like common townsfolk. I'm sure people are lined up outside by this point."

He nodded. "They are. They were out there when I followed Rachel downstairs."

She backed up some, looked down to confirm his current wardrobe. He still only wore boxers and an undershirt. "They saw you like this?"

"I'd be surprised if they didn't."

"I don't think I like that."

"Really?"

"In fact, I know I don't."

His lips curled. "Gotta say, jealousy from you is kind of nice."

"Come to think of it, Rachel saw you before you even put on the skivvies. She saw you naked. Even though, now it's occurring to me that she's probably seen you naked millions of times, so it really shouldn't matter… _aaaand_ now I'm realizing that this is the very last thing on the _planet_ that I'd like to talk about, so this is where we change the subject." She backed up completely. "How about that food?"

There was brief laughter and a shake of his head as he went to grab his flannel and jeans. "You might get your wish, after all, you know. They still have to wait out there while I prepare the grill and get everything ready. There should be time for a muffin and coffee, just you and me."

"I'll take it."

He pulled up his pants as a sudden thought made him grumble. "We're about to be the talk of the town. I hope you're ready for that," he said casually.

She sat on the bed and crossed her legs. "Ready as I'll ever be."

He grabbed his flannel. "You know you're going to be the _reason_ I broke up with Rachel."

She smiled, shook her head. "And there's no doubt in my mind you'll be the _reason_ Max and I didn't make it."

"How do you think you'll come off?"

"Oh, like a tramp, of course. I'll have called you the night before your wedding, confessing my _undying_ love for you and begging you to dump Rachel for me. And then I would have seduced you."

"Shame I don't remember that happening."

"Isn't it, though?"

"Well, _I'll_ come off like a hero."

"Double standards are so unfair."

"I'll have driven up to Hartford, holster at my waist, and challenged Max to a duel or something."

"Will you have won, you think?"

"I think he'll have chickened out and you—so impressed with me, _a real man_—couldn't resist and fell into my arms. Sounds stupid enough to fly."

"Fabulous. A tramp and a damsel."

"A hero and an adulterer."

"I want to trade."

"Mine's not much better."

"Least you get to be a hero," she pouted.

"This next month is going to piss me off."

"Two months, Babe. At _least_ that."

"Jeez."

"Why'd you have to be engaged, Luke?" she asked bitterly.

He was bent down tying the lace on his boot. "Why'd _you_ have to be engaged?" he countered.

"Makes things so much more complicated."

"For everyone else, you mean."

"Well, everyone else is who has the ability to make our lives hell, so let's show them due respect."

He scoffed. "When hell freezes over. Be nice if they got a life."

She stood up with a sigh. "Ready to head down?"

Shoes secure, he erected himself. "Yep. Let's get it over with."

She smiled and walked ahead of him. "Hey, I have an idea," she proposed.

"What's that?"

She turned and pointed at his chest. "You go down and flip the blinds. And then I'll come down, we have a private breakfast, I sneak out the back, you open up the diner, and we just…deal with this whole thing tomorrow." She continued tiredly. "It's only seven, and we've already had enough drama for one day. And plus, I have to go home, have a real talk with Rory and also fill Sookie in. They're my best friends. It'd be nice to not have them hearing about this from other people."

He nodded his head thoughtfully. "So, we wait?"

"Is that okay?" she asked, willing to nip the idea if it wasn't.

He smiled a little. "Sure. Let's make it two days, three days, six. However long we can put this off, let's do it," he joked.

She moved in and kissed him on the lips. "No, one day'll do. We go live tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me." They headed out the door. "Where are you sleeping tonight?" he asked casually.

"Is that a trick question? Just like I plan to _slip_ out this morning, I plan to _slip_ back in tonight. You and I have unfinished business, Mister."

He smiled as he crossed the threshold behind her. Watched her stop at the place where she would await his signal. "Just making sure we're on the same page," he said with a kiss to her cheek. "Can't wait," he ended intimately before moving past her.

"Me either." She looked after him with a grin. Stood swaying and allowing that happiness to spread through her. Luke was halfway down the stairs when she dropped the smile and jetted over to the opening of the stairwell. "Hey, you _did_ get your key back from Rachel, right?"

**-The End-**

Hope that was pleasurable in some small way. Tell me what you think, Readers! :) Until next time.


End file.
